


Loyalitäten

by Bithya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bithya/pseuds/Bithya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermine trifft Lucius Malfoy während der Sommerferien zwischen fünften und sechstem Schuljahr. Er konnte unter Einsatz seines Vermögens Azkaban entgehen, seine Frau hat ihn jedoch verlassen. Auf der Suche nach weiblicher Gesellschaft stolpert er über Hermine, die er aber nicht als Hermine Granger, beste Freundin von Harry Potter, erkennt. Unter ihrem zweiten Vornamen Jean lässt sie sich auf ein Gespräch mit ihm ein - und landet in seinem Bett. Das böse Erwachen folgt direkt, doch trotz ihres Hasses auf ihn kann sie sich seiner Attraktivität nicht entziehen. Sie beginnen eine Affäre - ohne, dass er weiß, wer sie wirklich ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Die brünette Schönheit neben ihm schlief tief und fest. So war es immer: Nach dem Sex kuschelte sie sich an ihn, schnurrte leise ihre wohlige Befriedigung hinaus, und schlief dann ein. Normalerweise tat er es ihr gleich, hielt sie fest an seine Brust gepresst, lauschte ihrem regelmäßigen Atem und ließ sich davon in den Schlaf wiegen. Nicht so heute. Heute saß er auf der Bettkante, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, und starrte in die Dunkelheit der Nacht hinaus, die alles hinter dem kleinen Fenster zu verschlucken schien.

Wie hatte er so blind sein können? Es war ja nicht so, dass er sie nicht schon vorher gekannt hatte. Im Gegenteil, sie waren sich immer wieder über den Weg gelaufen. Gewiss, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung war sie noch ein Kind gewesen, doch er hatte sie danach zu verschiedensten Zeitpunkten wieder getroffen. Unabsichtlich, aber aus jetziger Perspektive beinahe schicksalhaft.

Seufzend erhob er sich aus dem Bett und trat an das Fenster. Es war kühl im Zimmer, und durch den alten Holzrahmen des Fensters kam kalte Zugluft, die über seine nackte, noch verschwitzte Haut strich. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er hatte gestern erfahren, wer diese umwerfende Frau wirklich war. All die Monate, in denen sie nun schon ihre leidenschaftliche Affäre führten, hatte er nie etwas vermutet. Oder hatte er es unterbewusst verdrängt? Er hatte sie heute damit konfrontieren wollen, denn immerhin wusste sie ganz genau, wer er war. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wer sie war, er hätte sich niemals auf sie eingelassen. Und umgekehrt hätte es genauso sein müssen. Warum also hatte sie ihre Identität verborgen, hatte ihn an sich heran und in ihr Bett gelassen?

Was Haare alles ändern konnten. Ihre langen, glatten, braunen Haare hatten an jenem Abend vor so vielen Monaten verlockend im Schein des Kaminfeuers geglänzt, er hatte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden können. Schon damals war ihm das Gesicht entfernt bekannt vorgekommen, doch er hatte es darauf geschoben, dass er in seinem Leben schon sehr vielen Hexen und Zauberern begegnet war, deren Gesichter er sich nicht alle merken konnte. Er hatte sich gewundert, dass sie trotz seines Charmes und seines galanten Verhaltens so voller Hass und Abneigung gewesen war, doch auch dafür hatte er schnell eine Erklärung gefunden.

Er war Lucius Malfoy, verurteilter Insasse von Azkaban. Jeder wusste, dass er in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums an der Seite des Dunklen Lords gestanden und gegen Harry Potter, den Auserwählten, gekämpft hatte. Natürlich begegnete man ihm mit Hass.

Dass er sich wieder mit Hilfe seines Vermögens und seines Familiennamens hatte freikaufen können, war selbst ihm als Wunder erschienen. Sogar seine Frau hatte sich von ihm abgewandt, so hoffnungslos war der Fall erschienen. Offiziell waren sie noch verheiratet, doch direkt nach seiner Festnahme hatte sie sein Haus verlassen und der Zaubererwelt deutlich gemacht, dass sie in sein Tun und Treiben weder eingeweiht war noch verwickelt werden wollte. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Vermutlich war er auch nur frei gekommen, weil ein Todesser im Ministerium über seinen Antrag hatte entscheiden können. Anders war es ihm selbst nicht zu erklären.

Eigentlich hatte er geplant, sich längere Zeit nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, bis Schnee über die Sache gewachsen war oder bis der Dunkle Lord die Herrschaft übernommen hätte. Doch er war für ein Leben in Abgeschiedenheit nicht geschaffen, die Gesellschaft seines Sohnes war ihm nicht genug, gerade weil Draco sich angewidert von seinem Versagen gezeigt hatte. Draco hatte sich damals sehr schnell dazu entschieden, nicht seiner Mutter zu folgen, sondern im Gegenteil selbst ein Todesser zu werden und dem Dunklen Lord zu beweisen, dass wenigstens ein Malfoy zu etwas taugte. Sonderlich erfolgreich war er dabei, rückblickend betrachtet, nicht gewesen. Zumindest bis jetzt. Seine Ablehnung jedenfalls hatte das Leben auf dem Anwesen beinahe unerträglich gemacht.

Und so hatten seine Schritte ihn an jenem schicksalshaften Sommerabend in den Tropfenden Kessel in der Winkelgasse geführt.

Schon als er die Gaststube betreten hatte, war sein Blick unmittelbar auf sie gefallen. Sie hatte alleine an einem Tisch am Kamin gesessen, nur ein Glas Wein vor sich, und war ganz offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken gewesen, als er eingetreten war. Natürlich hatte sie ihn sofort erkannt, jeder wusste, wie Lucius Malfoy aussah und er hatte sich keine Mühe gemacht, seine Identität zu verbergen. Er hatte ihr freundlich zugelächelt und dafür einen so hasserfüllten Blick bekommen, dass seine Neugier geweckt war. Nicht viele Menschen wagten es, ihm mit so offener Ablehnung zu begegnen, selbst nach seiner Inhaftierung.

Wie hatte er sie nur nicht erkennen können? Ihr Gesicht hatte mit den glatten Haaren so anders gewirkt, so viel weicher, femininer, anziehender. Und warum hatte sie ihren wahren Namen vor ihm verborgen?

Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, hatte sie tatsächlich überrascht gewirkt, als er sie nach ihrem Namen gefragt hatte. Und sie hatte einen merkwürdig langen Moment gezögert, ehe sie sich schließlich als Jean vorgestellt hatte. Ein wunderschöner Name, französisch für Johanna, so passend für eine mutige Frau wie sie. Natürlich hatte er sich eine Bemerkung über Johanna von Orléans nicht verkneifen können und zu seiner Freude hatte sie tatsächlich mit einem Lächeln geantwortet. Warum war ihm nur nicht aufgefallen, dass sie dieses Lächeln offensichtlich sofort bereut hatte? Er hatte mit ihr geflirtet oder zumindest hatte er gedacht, dass es ein Flirt gewesen war. Mit seinem jetzigen Wissen war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie ihre ablehnenden, spitzen Bemerkungen nicht ernst gemeint hatte.

Doch all das beantwortete nicht die Frage, warum sie sich auf ihn eingelassen hatte. Gewiss, sie hatte noch drei weitere Gläser Wein getrunken und war am Ende nicht mehr vollständig bei kühlem Verstand gewesen, aber dennoch. Sie hatte gewusst, wer er war. Was war passiert? Wie hatte sie alles, was zwischen ihnen stand, über Bord werfen können? Es war sein Ziel gewesen, sie an dem Abend in sein Bett zu holen, er hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um sie zu verführen. Doch jetzt, da er wusste, wer sie war - es hätte ihm niemals gelingen dürfen.

Niemals hätte sich Hermine Granger auf Lucius Malfoy einlassen dürfen.


	2. Ein Abend im Tropfenden Kessel

"Bist du sicher, dass du alleine hier bleiben willst?", fragte Harry besorgt.

"Ehrlich, Jungs. Ihr wollt den ganzen Abend über in eurem Zimmer Schach spielen und erwartet, dass ich euch dabei zuschaue? Sicher nicht. Da ist sogar die Einsamkeit hier im Gastraum einladender!", gab Hermine grinsend zurück.

"Wenn du meinst", murmelte Ron eingeschnappt: "Du könntest auch einfach mal probieren, selbst gegen einen von uns zu spielen."

"Danke, kein Bedarf."

Lächelnd schaute Hermine ihren beiden Freunden nach, während diese die Treppe zu den Zimmern hochgingen. Es war ihre Idee gewesen, die letzte Woche der Sommerferien im Tropfenden Kessel zu verbringen, und zu ihrer Freude hatten Harry und Ron dem Plan zugestimmt. Ihre Eltern waren ohne sie in einen späten Sommerurlaub gefahren, entsprechend hätte sie sich zu Hause nur gelangweilt. Ron hatte vorgeschlagen, gemeinsam in das Haus des Ordens zu ziehen, doch Hermine wusste, dass es zu viel für Harry gewesen wäre, überall an seinen toten Patenonkel erinnert zu werden. Hier in der Winkelgasse wiederum gab es so viel Ablenkung, dass kaum Zeit blieb, daran zu denken.

Mit einem Wink bestellte sie bei dem Wirt ein Glas Wein, dann machte sie es sich in ihrem Stuhl gemütlich und sah sich um. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum, doch sie hatte heute Abend das Bedürfnis verspürt, schön zu sein. Es hatte sie schon immer in den Fingern gejuckt, einmal zu testen, wie sie mit glatten Haaren aussehen würde, und heute hatte sie sich endlich hingesetzt und es umgesetzt. Das Ergebnis war erstaunlich gewesen, insbesondere in der Kombination mit dezenter Schminke und ihrer Lieblingsbluse. Natürlich hatte Ron sich eine abfällige Bemerkung nicht verkneifen können, aber Harrys große Augen und sein Lob waren genug gewesen, um Hermine das Selbstvertrauen zu geben, dass sie nicht komisch, sondern im Gegenteil zur Abwechslung einmal gut aussah.

Es war ruhig im Tropfenden Kessel, an einem Montagabend waren nur wenige Gäste anwesend, die meisten offensichtlich Stammgäste, die sich wenig für andere Menschen interessierten. Hermine war darüber nicht traurig, denn so hatte sie die Gelegenheit, in Ruhe über alles, was am Ende des fünften Schuljahres passiert war, nachzudenken. Und über alles, was nun vermutlich vor ihnen lag.

Voldemort hatte sich gezeigt, jeder wusste nun, was Sache war. Das war gleichzeitig gut und schlecht, denn jetzt bestand auch für Voldemort kein Grund mehr, sich vor der Öffentlichkeit zu verbergen. Die ganzen Ferien über hatte sie in den Zeitung immer wieder Meldungen über Todesserangriffe gelesen, selbst die Muggle hatten mitbekommen, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Entsprechend hatte sie auch ihre Eltern nicht abgehalten, als diese sich dazu entschieden, für zwei Wochen nach Afrika zu reisen. Zwei Wochen Sicherheit für ihre Eltern waren besser als gar nichts.

Der August neigte sich dem Ende zu, in drei Wochen war ihr siebzehnter Geburtstag und sie damit in der Zaubererwelt offiziell volljährig. Sie fühlte sich älter, als sie war. Sie wusste, dass sie mehr erlebt hatte, als ein Jugendlicher in ihrem Alter erlebt haben sollte, insbesondere der Kampf im Ministerium vor einigen Wochen hatte sie endgültig aus dem Traum der Kindheit gerissen und unvermittelt zu einer erwachsenen Frau gemacht. Und obwohl sie es sich nicht anmerken ließen, waren auch Harry und Ron zu anderen Menschen geworden. Sie alle spürten das Damokles-Schwert des zweiten Zaubererkrieges über sich schweben, sie alle wussten, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie sich Voldemort und seinen Anhängern in einem offenen Kampf stellen mussten.

Die Tür zum Schankraum öffnete sich und eher aus Gewohnheit denn aus echter Neugier blickte Hermine auf. Sie erstarrte.

Natürlich, die Zeitungen der letzten Woche waren voll davon gewesen: Lucius Malfoy hatte sich gegen eine große Summe Gold aus Azkaban frei gekauft. Wie es ihm gelungen war, trotz der so offensichtlichen Beweise gegen ihn den Antrag durchzubringen, war ihr schleierhaft. Das ungute Gefühl, dass Todesser das Ministerium unterwandert hatten, schien sich mit diesem Ereignis bestätigt zu haben. Doch dass er so arrogant sein würde und sich ausgerechnet hier, in der Winkelgasse, zeigen würde, das war jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft.

Er lächelte sie an.

Angewidert und voller Hass starrte sie ihn an, ehe sie ihren Blick senkte. Wollte er sie verspotten? Was erhoffte er sich davon sie anzulächeln, als sei sie eine Dirne auf der Straße? Ihre Hände verkrampften sich um ihr Weinglas. Sie war froh, dass Harry und Ron nicht mehr hier waren, denn deren Reaktion konnte sie sich lebhaft vorstellen. Sie hätten auf der Stelle ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und ihn am liebsten direkt ins Jenseits befördert. Nicht, dass sie es ihnen verübelt hätte, aber so löste man keine Probleme.

Eine Kellnerin trat mit einem gefüllten Weinglas an ihren Tisch: "Der Herr von dem Tisch dort lässt Ihnen diesen Wein schicken."

Entsetzt folgte Hermine der ausgestreckten Hand der Kellnerin und wurde abermals von einem lächelnden Malfoy begrüßt. Was bezweckte er damit? Sie schaute irritiert zur Kellnerin zurück: "Ist sowas normalerweise eine Einladung, sich zu ihm zu setzen?"

Mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern erwiderte die junge Frau: "Aber selbstverständlich ist es das."

"Danke."

Nachdenklich blickte Hermine auf das neue Glas mit Wein. Ihr eigenes war bereits leer und sie hätte sowieso noch ein zweites getrunken. Warum also sollte sie dieses hier nicht annehmen? Und wenn es tatsächlich eine Einladung war, sollte sie diese vermutlich annehmen. Alleine schon, weil sie wissen wollte, warum Lucius Malfoy hier war und sie auf eine Art und Weise anlächelte, die sie unter anderen Umständen eindeutig als Flirterei interpretiert hätte. Was hatte sie auch zu verlieren? Er würde sie gewiss nicht hier vor allen Leuten angreifen, schon gar nicht, nachdem er gerade erst aus Azkaban gekommen war. Und vielleicht war ein Gespräch mit ihm sogar erhellend.

Sie schluckte, atmete tief durch, ergriff ihr Glas und schlenderte so unbekümmert wie möglich zu ihm hinüber.

"Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy. Verstehe ich dies hier", sie hob ihr Glas, "richtig, wenn ich es als Aufforderung, mich zu Ihnen zu setzen, interpretiere?"

"Ganz Recht, meine Liebe, so war es gemeint", schnurrte Malfoy: "Erweisen Sie mir die Ehre und setzen Sie sich zu mir."

Er flirtete mit ihr, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Darum bemüht, ihren Ekel und Hass nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen, ließ Hermine sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber sinken: "Wie kommt es, dass Sie mich an Ihren Tisch laden?"

"Sie sind alleine, ich bin alleine, und ich teile die Gesellschaft einer schönen Frau sehr gerne", erklärte er, ehe er anfügte: "Darf ich Ihren Namen erfahren?"

Überrascht riss Hermine die Augen auf. Er wusste nicht, wer sie war? Aber er kannte sie doch, sie waren sich immerhin nicht nur einmal über den Weg gelaufen. Lag es an ihren glatten Haaren und der Schminke, dass er sie nicht erkannte? Sollte sie ihm sagen, wer sie war, oder sollte sie seine Unwissenheit als Vorteil ausnutzen? Sie entschied sich für letzteres: "Ich bin Jean."

"Welch passender Name. Französisch für Johanna. Und wenn man an eine französische Johanna denkt, denkt man natürlich auch sofort an Jeanne d'Arc. Eine mutige, verehrenswerte Namensvetterin haben Sie da, liebe Jean."

Gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine lächeln. Kaum jemand wusste, dass ihr zweiter Vorname Jean war, und noch weniger wussten, dass ihre Eltern sie tatsächlich nach Johanna von Orléans benannt hatten. Sie mochte den Vergleich. Sie erstarrte. Sie sollte kein Kompliment von Malfoy gut heißen. Angewidert entgegnete sie: "Mut ist viel zu selten heutzutage. Die meisten Menschen lassen sich nur noch vom Streben nach Macht und Reichtum leiten und werden dadurch zu Feiglingen, die jederzeit fürchten, ihr Ansehen zu verlieren."

Sie hatte ihre Worte bewusst so gewählt, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sie auf sich zu beziehen, doch zu ihrem Entsetzen zeigte er sich nicht beleidigt, sondern grinste erfreut: "Touché, meine Liebe. Ich sehe, Sie wissen gut über mich Bescheid."

"Jeder weiß gut über Sie Bescheid!", sagte sie grimmig.

"In der Tat. Und ganz offensichtlich sind Sie kein Fan von mir."

Es war keine Frage. Das Selbstbewusstsein, das in diesem Satz mitschwang, und die fehlende Reue über seine Taten ließen Hermine eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagen. Hatte dieser Mann kein Unrechtsbewusstsein?

"Sie sind eine interessante Frau", fuhr Malfoy schmunzelnd fort: "Ich erlebe es selten, dass eine Frau ihre Gefühle so offen zeigt. Sie mögen mich nicht, stimmt's?"

"Wie könnte ich?", knurrte Hermine. Unwillig musste sie zugeben, dass seine Bemerkung über ihre Unfähigkeit, ihre Gefühlsregungen zu verbergen, wie ein Stachel in ihr saß. Sie bewunderte Professor Snape dafür, wie ausdruckslos sein Gesicht jederzeit war, doch egal, wie sehr sie sich bemühte, es wollte ihr nicht gelingen.

"Sie könnten mir die Chance geben, mich näher kennen zu lernen."

Hermine konnte nur Schnauben: "Und was, bitte schön, wollen Sie mir von sich zeigen? Gewisse Einstellungen und Taten sind so wirkmächtig, dass man an ihnen nicht vorbei sehen kann."

Wieder begegnete er ihr nur mit einem Lächeln: "Ich habe auch andere Seiten an mir. Seiten, die ich einer so schönen Frau wie Ihnen gerne zeigen will."

"Danke, ich verzichte", entgegnete Hermine. Wieso flirtete Lucius Malfoy mit ihr? Selbst wenn er nicht wusste, wer sie war, sie war doch offensichtlich ablehnend. Was erhoffte er sich davon? Glaubte er wirklich, sie könnte über seine Zugehörigkeit zu Voldemort hinwegsehen?

"Sie sind unerbittlich. Aber das gefällt mir. Bitte, erzählen Sie mir mehr von sich. Ich bin neugierig."

"Es gibt nichts, was ich Ihnen über mich erzählen will", schnappte Hermine: "Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen."

"Warum haben Sie sich dann zu mir gesetzt?", hakte Malfoy nach, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, aber noch immer entspannt und voller Arroganz. Hermine presste ihre Fäuste auf den Tisch: "Sie haben mir den Wein geschickt und ich wollte wissen, wieso. Und dann dachte ich mir, könnte ich versuchen herauszufinden, warum Sie es überhaupt wagen, sich hier zu zeigen."

Amüsiert lachte er auf und gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine ihm zugestehen, dass es ein angenehmer Laut war. Ebenso, wie er ein attraktiver Mann gewesen wäre, wenn da nicht diese unsäglich Arroganz im Weg wäre. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner zweifelhaften Loyalität.

"Sie sind wahrlich etwas Besonderes, Jean", erklärte er: "Wenige Menschen begegnen mir so offen wie Sie. Und umso bereitwilliger möchte ich meine Gedanken mit Ihnen teilen. Wie Sie gewiss mitbekommen haben, hat meine Frau mich verlassen. Ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln, aber Einsamkeit ist für mich nur schwer auszuhalten."

"Ihr Sohn ist noch bei Ihnen."

"Ach, Draco", seufzte Malfoy schwer: "Er gibt mir deutlich zu verstehen, was er von meinem Versagen hält. Es ist schwer, wenn der eigene Sohn einen verachtet."

"Sie armer Mann", meinte Hermine sarkastisch und zum ersten Mal wirkte Lucius Malfoy unerfreut über ihre Ablehnung: "Lachen Sie nicht über mich! Sie können meine Situation nicht verstehen."

"Es fällt mir tatsächlich schwer, Verständnis für einen Todesser aufzubringen. Und wo wir gerade beim Thema sind - haben Sie keine Angst, sich schmutzig zu machen?"

Er blickte verwirrt drein: "Bitte?"

"Sie kennen mich nicht. Nach allem, was Sie wissen, könnte ich ein Halbblut oder gar ein Schlammblut sein", stellte Hermine herausfordernd in den Raum. Sie war gespannt, wie er darauf reagierte, doch abermals überraschte er sie: "Was kümmert mich das? Ich habe bereits eine reinblütige Ehefrau und einen reinblütigen Erben, ich gedenke nicht, einen weiteren zu zeugen. Und für alles andere ist mir der Blutstatus egal."

Hermine riss die Augen auf: "Aber ... Schlammblüter sind verachtenswerte Kreaturen, die ihre Magie von anderen Zauberern gestohlen haben und es nicht wert sind, mit ihnen auf einer Stufe zu stehen."

Sie schauderte bei ihren eigenen Worten, doch genau diese Vorurteile waren in den letzten Wochen vermehrt in zweifelhaften Publikationen zu lesen gewesen. Die These von der gestohlenen Magie war neu, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass alle Todesser sich begeistert auf jeden Grund, Muggelgeborene zu hassen, stürzten.

"Das ist Unsinn", erwiderte Malfoy ernst: "Ich weiß nicht, wer zuerst gesagt hat, dass Schlammblüter ihre Magie geklaut hätten, aber das habe ich zuvor noch nie gehört und ich halte es für Unsinn. Was ein Schlammblut von einem Reinblut unterscheidet, ist schlicht die Reinheit der Magie. Ein Schlammblut wird niemals so mächtig sein können wie ein Reinblut. Es ist eine Schande, dass das magische Blut seit Generationen immer mehr verdünnt wird und die magische Gesellschaft als Ganze immer schwächer wird, doch Magie zu stehlen, das ist nicht möglich. Niemand bei klarem Verstand würde so etwas behaupten. Ich jedenfalls werde mich immer dafür einsetzen, dass Zauberer nur andere Zauberer heiraten, damit die Magie nicht noch schwächer wird und irgendwann verschwindet."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Lucius Malfoy war für sie stets der Inbegriff von Arroganz gewesen, jener Mann, der wie kein anderer dafür eintrat, dass muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer Abschaum waren, der nicht zu leben verdient hatte. Dass er sich nun als jemand herausstellte, der Muggelgeborene zwar für schwächer hielt und auf die Erhaltung des reinen Blutes pochte, gleichzeitig aber keine allumfassende Ablehnung gegenüber nicht reinblütigen Magiern verspürte, überstieg ihr Fassungsvermögen. Und dass er gar die neue These von der geklauten Magie ablehnte, war vollends zu viel für sie.

"Sie glauben mir nicht", stellte er fest: "Nun, das sollte mich wohl nicht wundern. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, Jean, ich bin kein blinder, dummer Narr. Ich hasse Schlammblüter nicht. Ich halte sie lediglich für weniger mächtig als reinblütige Magier und wehre mich gegen eine Vermischung von Zauberer- und Muggelblut. Wenn es nach mir ginge, sollte man Schlammblüter in der Muggelwelt lassen anstatt sie in Hogwarts und anderen Schulen auszubilden, doch diese Entscheidung habe nicht ich zu treffen. Ich kann Ihnen aber versichern, Sie sind für mich unabhängig von Ihrem Blutstatus interessant. Zuerst fand ich Sie nur äußerlich attraktiv, doch unser Gespräch bis zu diesem Punkt hat darüber hinaus eine selbstbewusste, intelligente Frau enthüllt. Und das lässt Sie für mich nur noch attraktiver werden. Also, lassen wir die Frage Ihres Blutes einfach ruhen, sie spielt keine Rolle für mich, und widmen wir uns wichtigeren Themen.“

Insgeheim fragte Hermine sich, ob er auch dann noch sagen würde, dass ihr Blutstatus keine Rolle spielte, wenn er wüsste, wer sie wirklich war. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die abschätzigen Blicke, mit denen Malfoy ihre Eltern bedacht hatte, als sie sich damals vor vielen Jahren in dem Buchladen in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatten. Damals hatte er nicht so gewirkt, als würde er Muggeln und allen Angehörigen etwas anderes als Hass entgegen bringen. Oder war es nur die Tatsache gewesen, dass Muggel in die Welt der Magier eingedrungen waren, die ihn gestört hatte? Ihr Kopf schwirrte von allem, was er gesagt hatte, und dass sie inzwischen auch ihr zweites Glas Wein geleert hatte, half nicht gerade weiter.

„Welche wichtigeren Themen meinen Sie denn mit mir besprechen zu wollen?“, fragte sie langsam, während sie angestrengt darüber nachdachte, warum sie sich überhaupt noch diesem Gespräch aussetzte. Lucius Malfoy hatte offensichtlich kein Interesse daran, über seine Einstellungen oder den bevorstehenden Krieg zu reden, entsprechend gab es für sie hier nichts mehr zu holen. Trotzdem. Trotz all ihrer Ablehnung und all dem Hass, den sie für ihn verspürte, war ihre Neugier geweckt. Was, wenn er tatsächlich meinte, was er sagte?

„Da Sie mich ja offensichtlich so gut kennen, könnten Sie mir ein wenig über sich erzählen. Beispielsweise, was Sie beruflich machen“, schlug Malfoy vor. Er wirkte nun wieder vollkommen entspannt, als sei er auf ein Terrain zurückgekehrt, auf dem er sich auskannte und wohlfühlte. Flirtete er oft mit fremden Frauen?

„Witzige Frage“, antwortete Hermine, während sie der Kellnerin mit einem Wink bedeutete, dass sie noch ein weiteres Glas Wein nehmen würde. Der Alkohol gab ihr das beruhigende Gefühl, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu haben und insbesondere die merkwürdigen Annäherungsversuche dieses so viel älteren Mannes aushalten zu können. Mit einem breiten Grinsen fuhr sie fort: „Ich habe keinen Beruf.“

„Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass eine so intelligente Frau wie Sie arbeitslos ist?“, hakte Malfoy sofort nach, eine Augenbraue voller Skepsis hochgezogen. Hermines Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Was der hochgeschätzte Herr Lucius Malfoy wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er herausfand, dass er sich eine Frau in einem gänzlich unpassenden Alter rausgesucht hatte? Sie würde es ausprobieren: „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich gehe noch zur Schule.“

Malfoy, der gerade im Begriff gewesen war, einen leichten Schluck von seinem Wein zu nehmen, erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung: „Zur Schule? Bei Merlin, wie alt sind Sie?“

Immer noch grinsend erwiderte Hermine: „Sechzehn, in wenigen Wochen werde ich siebzehn. Nach den Ferien fängt für mich mein sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts an.“

„Sie sehen älter aus. Ich hätte auf zwanzig getippt“, sagte Malfoy, doch zu Hermines Überraschung wirkte er deutlich gelassener als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Beinahe meinte sie, so etwas wie Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht lesen zu können: „Sind Sie froh darüber, dass ich zu jung für Sie bin? Es gibt Ihnen eine gute Ausrede, sich aus dieser unangenehmen Situation zu befreien, ohne das Gesicht zu verlieren.“

Verwirrt schaute er sie an: „Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, diese Situation könnte unangenehm für mich sein?“

„Kein Mann schätzt eine intelligente Frau, zumindest nicht ernsthaft. Und schon gar nicht, wenn er nur an einer kurzen Affäre interessiert ist“, erklärte Hermine. Sofort bereute sie ihre Worte. Warum unterhielt sie sich mit Lucius Malfoy über solche Dinge? Er musste den bitteren Tonfall in ihrer Stimme gehört haben, der so deutlich machte, dass sie sich als Frau wertlos fühlte. Wieso gab sie ihm so tiefe Einblicke in ihre Gefühlswelt? Verärgert starrte sie auf das halbleere Weinglas in ihrer Hand. Lockerte der Alkohol ihre Zunge so sehr?

„Liebe Jean, Sie sind hier gleich doppelt im Irrtum“, unterbrach Malfoy ihre Gedanken. Mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck beugte er sich vor, faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch, und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen: „Es mag sein, dass Männer in Ihrem Alter noch nicht gefestigt genug in ihrer Persönlichkeit sind, um eine ebenbürtige oder gar überlegene Frau schätzen zu können. Seien Sie sich sicher, das wird sich ändern. Und Ihr zweiter Irrtum ist anzunehmen, dass ich Sie ob Ihres Alters nicht mehr interessant finde. Ganz im Gegenteil. Dass sie trotz Ihrer jungen Jahre so eine starke Persönlichkeit haben, ist überaus faszinierend.“

Mit großen Augen blickte Hermine den blonden Mann vor sich an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Gegen ihren Willen fühlte sie sich ob all der Komplimente, die er ihr machte, zu ihm hingezogen. Wenn er nur nicht Lucius Malfoy gewesen wäre. Nervös griff sie nach ihrem Weinglas und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, ehe ihr aufging, dass noch mehr Alkohol vermutlich das falscheste war, was sie in ihrer Situation tun konnte. Unsicher blickte sie sich im Raum um. Sie hoffte sehr, dass niemand, den sie kannte, plötzlich zur Tür herein kam – oder gar Harry und Ron von ihrem Zimmer kamen, um sie abzuholen.

Entschlossen richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf Malfoy, um ihm deutlich zu machen, dass seine Annäherungsversuche bei ihr nicht auf fruchtbaren Boden fielen: „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Lob, Sir, aber es ist unerwünscht. Lob von Ihnen ist für mich wahrlich kein Kompliment.“

„Sie können mich nicht täuschen, Jean“, entgegnete er selbstsicher: „Ich kann deutlich sehen, dass Sie sich sehr wohl über meine Aufmerksamkeit freuen.“

Mit diesen Worten griff er über den Tisch nach ihrer Hand und begann, ihren Handrücken ganz sachte mit seinem Daumen zu massieren.


	3. Unbeschreiblich. Unaussprechlich.

Hermine stockte der Atem. Die Berührung von Lucius Malfoy war gleichzeitig abstoßend und erregend. Sie konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass er eindeutige Absichten hatte. Ein Schauer rann ihr über den Rücken, wobei sie nicht in der Lage war zu erkennen, ob er wohlig oder aus Abscheu und Angst entstanden war. Sie musste ihm ihre Hand entziehen, alles andere würde er als Ermutigung verstehen – und ihn ermutigen war das letzte, was sie tun wollte.

„Sie verstehen mich nicht“, presste sie angespannt hervor, während sie ihre Hand zurück eroberte: „Es spielt keine Rolle, ob Ihre Komplimente mir Freude bereiten oder nicht. Ich mag Sie nicht. Man könnte sogar sagen, ich hasse Sie.“

„Umso spannender“, kam die selbstgefällige Antwort: „Nichts macht eine leidenschaftliche Nacht zu zweit aufregender als die Hitze solch tiefer Gefühle wie Hass. Lassen Sie sich von einem alten Mann sagen, Liebe und Hass liegen sehr dicht beieinander, und beides ist gleichermaßen geeignet, atemberaubende Leidenschaft zu entfachen.“

Sein Blick war offen auf sie gerichtete, und obwohl sie spürte, wie sie tiefrot anlief, konnte Hermine ihre Augen nicht abwenden. Sie wollte ihm den Triumph nicht gönnen, dass er am Ende dachte, sie sei nicht in der Lage, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Das war sie sehr wohl. Sekundenlang starrten sie sich an, ehe es schließlich Malfoy war, der mit einem wissenden Lächeln ganz kurz zur Seite schaute.

„Ich bin ein Mann, der kein Interesse mehr an Einsamkeit hat“, sagte er schließlich, während er sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte: „Sie sind eine Frau, die innerhalb von einer halben Stunde nicht nur meine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern regelrecht meine Neugier geweckt hat. Was ist falsch daran, dem nachzugehen?“

„Ich habe doch gar keine Erfahrung. Ich kann doch mein erstes Mal nicht an Sie … verschwenden“, erklärte Hermine verzweifelt. Moment, das war nicht das richtige Argument. Sie konnte sich nicht auf Lucius Malfoy einlassen, weil er ein Todesser war und sie die beste Freundin von Harry. Das war der Grund, nichts anderes. Ihr brach der Schweiß aus, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihr Verstand sich immer weiter zurückzog und sie immer weniger von Lucius Malfoy als einem Todesser dachte. Unsicher griff sie nach ihrem Glas und leerte den Rest in einem Zug.

Ein Lächeln trat auf Malfoys Lippen, das einer Schlange, die ein wehrloses Kaninchen gesichtet hatte, alle Ehre gemacht hätte: „Verschwendung ist ein hartes Wort, Jean.“

Mit einem Wink bedeutete er der Kellnerin, dass er zwei weitere Gläser mit Wein für Hermine und sich bestellen wollte. Sofort hob sie abwehrend die Hände: „Ich kann … ich kann nicht noch mehr trinken. Ich bin bereits jetzt jenseits jeder rationalen Grenze.“

„Genau darum geht es mir“, sagte Malfoy lächelnd: „Sie denken gerade zu viel nach. Und nichts ist besser geeignet, unnötige Bedenken aus dem Weg zu räumen, als Alkohol.“

„Sie wollen ein minderjähriges Mädchen abfüllen, um sie dann willenlos zu … zu nehmen?“, quiekte Hermine entsetzt auf. Mit einem Mal bemerkte sie, dass Malfoy sich während ihres gesamten Gesprächs selbst sehr mit dem Alkohol zurück gehalten hatte und genau das, was sie ihm jetzt vorwarf, von Anfang an sein Plan gewesen war. Die Abscheu kehrte mit aller Macht zurück: „Sie sind widerlich.“

„Sie denken sehr schlecht von mir“, antwortete Malfoy gespielt entrüstet, ehe er ernster fortfuhr: „Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich merke, dass eine Frau mich tatsächlich nicht will, würde ich niemals meine Finger an sie legen. Ein bisschen Anstand habe sogar ich. Aber ich hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie wirklich abgeneigt sind. Sie brauchen lediglich ein bisschen Ermutigung.“

Die Kellnerin kam und platzierte mit eleganten Bewegungen die beiden Gläser vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. Die leise Stimme ihres Verstandes schrie Hermine zu, dass sie nicht noch mehr trinken sollte, doch ein anderer, wilder Teil in ihr wollte herausfinden, wohin dieses Gespräch noch führen konnte. Vielleicht wurde Malfoy nach einem weiteren Glas Wein ja selbst gesprächiger? Das war schließlich überhaupt der Anlass gewesen, sich zu ihm zu setzen: Ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen, irgendwelche Geheimnisse über die Todesser zu erfahren. Entschlossen griff sie nach ihrem Glas und hob es, um mit ihm anzustoßen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie, wie er einen tiefen Schluck nahm, während sie selbst nur kurz an dem Wein nippte.

„Erzählen Sie mir von den Todessern!“, sagte sie, ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte. Schockiert starrte sie Malfoy an, erwartete regelrecht, dass er sich sofort verschloss und von ihr abwandte, doch abermals überraschte er sie.

„Was soll ich Ihnen erzählen?“, meinte er amüsiert: „Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass jemand wie ich, der bis vor kurzem in Azkaban saß, noch irgendeine Rolle für den Dunklen Lord spielt? Oder gar in seine geheimen Pläne eingeweiht wird?“

Nachdenklich blickte Hermine in ihr Glas. Nach allem, was sie über Voldemort wusste, konnte Malfoy vermutlich tatsächlich von Glück reden, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Dennoch kam er um die Tatsache nicht herum, dass er immer noch ein Todesser war. Und das sagte sie ihm.

„Natürlich bin ich noch einer, das ist keine Mitgliedschaft in einem Bücherclub, die man nach Belieben beenden kann“, knurrte er, nun doch etwas genervt: „Aber glauben Sie mir, ich spiele in den Plänen des Dunklen Lords keine Rolle mehr. Im Gegenteil, ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, wenn er … wenn er nicht meinen Sohn missbraucht, um mich für mein Versagen zu bestrafen. Er ist kein gnädiger Mann.“

Mit einem Mal fragte Hermine sich, ob Lucius Malfoy tatsächlich ein begeisterter Anhänger von Voldemort war, oder ob ihn nicht einfach nur alte Gewohnheiten und Angst zurück an seine Seite getrieben hatten. War es möglich, ihn auf Harrys Seite zu ziehen? Wenn sie sich auf ihn einließ, konnte sie ihn dazu bringen, Voldemort zu betrügen? Ihr vom Wein vernebeltes Gehirn fand die Idee großartig und hieß den verwegenen Plan enthusiastisch willkommen, doch entfernt ahnte sie, dass das nur schief gehen konnte. Sie war keine Filmheldin, und Malfoy war kein Bösewicht aus einem alten Hollywood-Streifen, der sich aus Liebe zur Heldin zur guten Seite bekennen würde.

Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Glas, während sie stumm den Mann vor sich musterte. Da war etwas an ihm, was ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Die Art, wie er sie ansah, was er zu ihr sagte, dieses Selbstbewusstsein, die Tatsache, dass er sich seines Effekts auf sie so sicher war, dass er so genau zu wissen schien, dass sie ihm früher oder später verfallen würde. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie dank des Alkohols ernsthaft in Gefahr war.

„Ich gehe jetzt lieber“, sagte sie unsicher: „Ich … ich kann das hier wirklich nicht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie mit so direkten Fragen attackiert habe.“

Ein grimmiger Ausdruck erschien auf Malfoys Gesicht: „Sie laufen davon.“

„Nennen Sie es, wie Sie wollen“, schnappte Hermine: „Glauben Sie mir, ich tu uns beiden einen Gefallen damit.“

„Schön“, stieß er hervor: „Dann lassen Sie mich wenigstens Ihre Rechnung begleichen. Wenn Sie mir schon sonst nichts zugestehen, geben Sie mir wenigstens die Möglichkeit, mich für Ihre Gesellschaft zu revanchieren.“

Schulterzuckend nickte Hermine. Sie schuldete ihm nichts und wenn sie so das Geld für diesen doch recht teuren Wein sparen konnte, sie hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Mit unsicheren Schritten wankte sie Richtung Treppe. Sie war froh über das Geländer, denn sie brauchte tatsächlich etwas zum Festhalten, um heil oben anzukommen. Bewusst langsam setzte sie Schritt um Schritt den Gang hinunter zu ihrem Zimmer. Jetzt war sie froh, dass es ihnen nicht gelungen war, nebeneinander liegende Zimmer für sie und Harry und Ron zu bekommen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn die beiden zufällig mitbekommen würden, wie betrunken sie war.

Ungeschickt stocherte sie mit ihrem Schlüssel im Türschloss herum, bis sie es endlich auf bekam. Gerade wollte sie die Tür hinter sich schließen, da stemmte sich eine große Hand dagegen.

„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt“, raunte Lucius Malfoy mit tiefer Stimme: „So leicht lasse ich Sie nicht davon kommen.“

Überwältigt schaute Hermine zu dem großen Mann hoch. Ihr Kopf drehte sich und ihr Herz raste in einer Geschwindigkeit, dass sie meinte, das Bewusstsein verlieren zu müssen. Ehe sie begriff, was er tat, war er eingetreten und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

„Sie … Sie brechen gerade in mein Zimmer ein“, stotterte sie überfordert, doch er kümmerte sich nicht um ihren Protest. Mit einem großen Schritt hatte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückt, beide Arme um sie geschlungen, sie herumgewirbelt und gegen die Wand gepresst.

„Wir machen es ganz einfach“, flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr: „Du gibst mir diese eine Chance und wenn du dann immer noch willst, dass ich dich in Ruhe lasse, gehe ich wieder.“

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Entsetzt riss Hermine die Augen auf und stemmte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust, doch er ließ nicht von ihr ab. Entschlossen packte er ihre Handgelenke und pinnte sie links und rechts von ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand. Die ganze Zeit küsste er sie mit einer Leidenschaft, der sie nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Sie spürte, wie ihr Widerstand dahin schmolz, doch sie wusste, sie durfte sich darauf, auf ihn, nicht einlassen. Verzweifelt biss sie ihm in die Lippe.

„Du Biest!“, kam es von ihm schmerzerfüllt, doch anstatt von ihr abzulassen, presste er seine Lippen nur noch entschlossener auf ihre. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm und damit war es um Hermine geschehen. Eine Woge der Erregung packte sie, während sie gleichzeitig mit selber Leidenschaft begann, seinen Kuss zu erwidern.

„Ich wusste, dass du mich willst“, verkündete Malfoy triumphierend, während er ihre Hände losließ und stattdessen begann, ihren Hintern zu massieren.

„Ich hasse dich!“, keuchte Hermine verzweifelt. Ihr war schwindelig von dem Kuss, von dem Alkohol, von dem unbekannten Gefühl der Erregung und sie hasste diesen Mann, der das alles in ihr auslöste, mehr als je zuvor.

„Gut“, knurrte er. Mit einer geübten Bewegung hob er sie hoch und trug sie zu ihrem Bett: „Hass ist gut. Zeig mir, wie sehr du mich hasst, Jean.“

Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins registrierte Hermine, dass Malfoy ihre Bluse aufknöpfte, doch sie war zu beschäftigt mit dem Gefühl seiner rauen Lippen auf ihren, als dass sie sich wirklich Sorgen darum gemacht hätte. Nur kurz wurde der Kuss unterbrochen, als er ihr die Bluse und die Unterwäsche auszog, doch sofort lag er wieder auf ihr, presste seine starke Brust an ihre, rieb sich zwischen ihren Beinen und küsste sie, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als seine eine Hand plötzlich zwischen ihre Beine und unter ihren Rock fuhr. Sie lief rot an ob dieses lustvollen Lauts, und sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen verstärkte ihre Scham nur noch mehr. Verärgert ließ sie von seinen Lippen ab, um sich stattdessen ein wenig zu recken und ihre Zähne in der weichen Haut an seinem Hals zu vergraben. Nun war er es, dem unwillkürlich ein raues Stöhnen entfuhr.

„Du kleine Hexe“, keuchte er, sichtlich darum bemüht, nicht sofort über sie herzufallen: „Wenn du denkst, ich lasse mich so leicht um den Finger wickeln, dann hast du dich getäuscht.“

Ehe sie antworten konnte, verschloss er wieder mit seinen Lippen ihren Mund. Die Hand zwischen ihren Beinen schob sachte den störenden Stoff beiseite und begann, fordernd zu streicheln. Unbewusst reckte Hermine ihm ihr Becken entgegen, während ihre Hände damit beschäftigt waren, sein Hemd zu öffnen. Sie konnte inzwischen an ihrem Schenkel spüren, dass er mindestens ebenso erregt war wie sie. Durch den Alkohol mutig geworden, griff sie nach unten in seine Hose und massierte ihn im selben Takt, wie er sie zwischen ihren Beinen streichelte.

„Lass das, sonst …“, stöhnte Malfoy angestrengt, doch Hermine grinste nur triumphierend: „Sonst was?“

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was du da gerade mit mir anstellst, Jean“, knurrte er: „Und deine Naivität macht es nur noch schwerer, mich zu beherrschen.“

„Ich habe hiermit nicht angefangen“, schoss sie mit einem hochmütigen Lächeln zurück. Ermutigt durch seine Reaktion packte sie fester zu und augenblicklich wurde sie belohnt: Ein weiteres, beinahe animalisches Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, seine Kiefer waren fest aufeinander gepresst, die Hand, die zwischen ihren Beinen lag, kam zum Stillstand und verkrampfte sich in der Innenseite ihres Schenkels.

„Ich sage das in deinem Interesse“, keuchte er: „Lass das. Du hast eben von deinem ersten Mal gesprochen … dass du noch nie Sex hattest … und … bei Merlin, hör auf damit, sonst kann ich dir nicht garantieren, dass ich so vorsichtig bin, wie ich sein sollte.“

Übermütig lachte Hermine. Sie genoss das Gefühl der Macht, die sie über Lucius Malfoy hatte. Der große, arrogante Lucius Malfoy lag in ihrem Bett und war so erregte, erregt durch sie, dass er beinahe alle Selbstbeherrschung verlor. Berauscht von diesem Gefühl und selbst unendlich erregt, erhöhte sie das Tempo, mit dem sie ihn massierte.

„Genug jetzt!“, presste er wütend heraus, während er gleichzeitig ihre Hand packte und über ihrem Kopf festhielt: „Du hast es so gewollt. Beschwer dich also nicht, wenn dir das Ergebnis nicht gefällt.“

Mit seiner freien Hand griff er nach dem Zauberstab in seiner hinteren Hosentasche, um erst einen Schlosszauber auf die Tür zu legen und dann die übrigen Kleidungsstücke von ihm und ihr zu entfernen. So vollkommen nackt, eine Hand bewegungsunfähig über ihrem Kopf, wurde Hermine sich plötzlich ihrer Situation, ihrem Ausgeliefertsein, bewusst. Ängstlich blickte sie ihn an.

„Verstehst du jetzt, kleine Jean?“, fragte Malfoy, der nun dank der wiedergewonnenen Kontrolle erneut ein wölfisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen trug: „Heute Nacht gehörst du mir.“

Hermines Atem beschleunigte sich und in ihre Erregung mischte sich mit einem Mal Angst vor dem, was ihr bevorstand. Wollte sie das hier wirklich? Wollte sie wirklich mit Lucius Malfoy schlafen?

Als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, widmete er sich wieder ihrer Erregung. Ganz langsam ließ er einen Finger in sie gleiten. Mit großen Augen starrte Hermine an sich hinab, während sie dieses für sie vollkommen neue Gefühl auskostete. Ebenso langsam zog er den Finger wieder heraus, nur um mit einem zweiten diesmal schneller zuzustoßen. Immer schneller und schneller bewegten sich seine Finger in ihr, während ihr Atem immer hektischer wurde und ihr Herz erneut zu rasen begann. Hatte sie gerade noch das Gefühl gehabt, dass diese beiden Finger kaum in sie passten, sehnte sie jetzt danach, noch mehr in sich zu spüren, ihn richtig in sich zu haben.

Wieder schien es, als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, denn er ließ von ihr ab, um sich vor ihr kniend zu positionieren. Mit belegter Stimme flüsterte er: „Ich werde mir jetzt nehmen, weswegen ich hergekommen bin. Es wird wahrscheinlich wehtun, also versuch dich zu entspannen. Lass zu, dass es sich gut anfühlt, und der Schmerz wird weggehen.“

Mit beiden Händen packte er ihre Hüfte und hob sie leicht an. Nervös verkrampfte Hermine ihre Hände links und rechts von sich ins Bettlaken, doch die Erregung und das Verlangen danach, vollständig ausgefüllt zu werden, waren größer als ihre Angst. Erst, als sie ihn tatsächlich zwischen sich spürte, als sie realisierte, wie groß er war, stockte ihr der Atem. Stück für Stück schob er sich in sie, die Augen fest geschlossen und darauf konzentriert, nicht zu schnell zu sein. Gerade als Hermine meinte, dass er nicht weiter in sie dringen konnte, hielt er inne: „Noch alles okay?“

Sie nickte. Es war weniger schlimm als sie befürchtet hatte, im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich großartig an. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, stieß er noch tiefer in sie.

„Ah“, entfuhr es ihr unwillkürlich. Jetzt tat es weh. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Körper nicht dafür geschaffen war, so ein großes Ding in sich aufzunehmen, doch bevor sie ihren Protest artikulieren konnte, beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie unendlich zärtlich. Die ganze Zeit, während er sie küsste, bewegte er sich nicht in ihr, und langsam begann sie sich zu entspannen. Als er ihre Lippen schließlich wieder freigab, war der Schmerz beinahe vollständig verflogen, und die Erregung kehrte zurück.

„Es ist viel zu lange her, dass ich mich so fantastisch gefühlt habe!“, stöhnte Malfoy. Dann fing er an, sich in ihr zu bewegen, zunächst noch langsam und vorsichtig, doch als er merkte, dass er ihr nicht mehr wehtat, steigerte er das Tempo.

Hermine fühlte sich fast ein wenig schuldig, dass sie nur daliegen konnte, keuchte und stöhnte, die Hände ins Laken gekrallt, ohne ihn bei seinem Rhythmus zu helfen, doch es war ihr unmöglich, etwas anderes zu tun. Ihr Kopf war vollkommen leer und jeder Gedanke daran, wie wahnsinnig und absurd es war, dass sie hier mit Lucius Malfoy lag, war ganz weit weg. Sie registrierte, wie seine Bewegungen härter und schneller wurden, wie schließlich auch sein Atem nur noch stoßweise kam und ihm der Schweiß von der Stirn rann.

„Jean!“, keuchte er, während er sich heiß in ihr ergoss. Nach Atem ringend rollte er von ihr, während sie dem merkwürdigen Gefühl der Leere, das sein plötzlicher Verlust ausgelöst hatte, nachhing. Minutenlang lagen sie nebeneinander auf dem schmalen Bett, während sie darauf warteten, dass ihr Atem langsamer ging, und es war schließlich Malfoy, der als erster die Sprache wieder fand: „Shit.“

Mit großen Augen blickte Hermine ihn an: „Was?“

„Das war … unbeschreiblich. Du bist unbeschreiblich.“

Schüchtern lächelte Hermine ihn an, doch plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ganz anderes ein: „Was ist eigentlich mit Verhütung?“

„Oh“, murmelte Malfoy, während er nach seinem Stab griff: „Da gibt es einen recht simplen Spruch. Wenn man den innerhalb der ersten Stunde nach dem Sex anwendet, passiert nichts. Halt still.“

Er vollführte eine komplizierte Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, dann lächelte er sie an: „So, alles gut.“

Langsam setzte Hermine sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Das Bewusstsein, was sie gerade getan hatte, sickerte langsam in ihren Verstand, und sie konnte nicht anders als sich unendlich zu schämen. Verzweifelt darum bemüht, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, presste sie ihre Hand auf den Mund.

„Hey“, flüsterte Malfoy: „Jean, du willst mir doch jetzt nicht sagen, dass du mit Weinen anfängst?“

Damit war der Damm gebrochen. Unfähig, sich zurückzuhalten, begann Hermine hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Was auch immer in sie gefahren war, die vernebelnde Wirkung des Alkohols, die Erregung, was auch immer da gewesen war, jetzt war es verflogen. Zurück blieb nur die furchtbare Erkenntnis, dass sie, Harry Potters beste Freundin, mit einem der bedeutendsten Todesser geschlafen hatte.


	4. Der Anfang vom Ende

„Ich hasse dich“, flüsterte Hermine leise, nachdem ihr Schluchzen soweit zurückgegangen war, dass sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Lucius Malfoy ebenso leise: „Ich weiß.“

„Nein!“, fuhr sie ihn wütend an: „Du verstehst nicht. Das hier … oh Gott. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist.“

„Lust“, stellte Malfoy sachlich fest: „Ich habe dich verführt und deine Neugier gepaart mit ein wenig Alkohol hat deine Bedenken verstummen lassen und Lust zugelassen.“

„Ich bin doch kein triebgesteuertes Tier!“, widersprach sie heftig: „Ich bin ein rationaler Mensch, der rationale Entscheidungen treffen sollte. Und das hier … das … ist einfach nur Wahnsinn.“

„Du bist wirklich ein … eine muggelgeborene Hexe, nicht wahr?“, fragte er leise: „Reagierst du deswegen so heftig? Weil du mit jemandem geschlafen hast, den du als nichts anderes als den Feind sehen kannst?“

Hermine schluckte. Das war nur ein Teil der Wahrheit, aber im Grunde lief es tatsächlich darauf hinaus: Lucius Malfoy konnte für sie nichts anderes sein als der Feind: „Ja.“

„Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich das hier gerne wiederholen will … würdest du vermutlich ablehnen?“

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Hermine ihn an: „Wiederholen?!“

„Der Sex war gut“, sagte Malfoy ernst: „Ich habe es genossen, ich habe dich genossen. Und egal, was du jetzt denkst, du hattest auch Spaß.“

Dass sie diesen Fakt nicht leugnen konnte, machte es nur noch schlimmer für Hermine. Sie hatte nicht nur mit ihm geschlafen, sie hatte es auch noch während des Akts genossen. Die Aussicht, noch einmal solche Lust zu verspüren, war verlockend. Und genau dieses Gefühl rief eine neue Welle der Schuldgefühle und Verzweiflung hervor.

„Jean“, riss Malfoy sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken: „Jean, hör mir zu. Du bist eine attraktive, intelligente, erstaunlich leidenschaftliche Frau. Und ich bin einfach nur ein Mann, der dir Lust und Erfüllung schenken kann. Ja, ich bin Lucius Malfoy, aber glaub mir, der Name hat noch nie so wenig bedeutet wie heute. Kannst du mich nicht einfach als Mann sehen?“

Verzweifelt schaute Hermine ihn an. Sie wünschte wirklich, er wäre jemand anderes gewesen, irgendjemand, damit sie sich auf diese Affäre einlassen konnte. Seine Arroganz, die sie zuvor so verachtet hatte, hatte heute Abend unheimlich anziehend gewirkt, es war seine selbstgefällige Art, die ihr die Knie hatte weich werden lassen.

„Ich kann nicht“, flüsterte sie. Sie hatte bereits jetzt einen großen Fehler begangen, sie würde nicht so weiter machen. Sie musste einen Strich unter diesen Abend ziehen und versuchen, alles zu vergessen.

„Ich verstehe“, murmelte Malfoy ebenso leise. Langsam erhob er sich aus dem Bett und kleidete sich an. Hermine saß mit gesenktem Blick im Bett, die Decke bis unter ihr Kinn gezogen, unfähig, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Sie wusste, dass es beinahe beleidigend war, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhielt, doch sie musste ein deutliches Ende signalisieren, sonst würde er nicht aufgeben. Mit einem letzten Blick, der ihr deutlich zeigte, was er von ihrer Entscheidung hielt, entriegelte Malfoy das Schloss und verließ ihr Zimmer. Erschöpft sank Hermine in die Kissen und ungeachtet der Aufregung, die noch in ihren Gliedern steckte, fiel sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Hermine fühlte sich wie ein Zombie. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie sich scheußlich gefühlt, nicht nur, weil ihr die Reste des übermäßigen Weinkonsums noch in den Gliedern steckten. Viel schwieriger war es gewesen, sich gegenüber Harry und Ron nichts anmerken zu lassen. Niemals durften die beiden erfahren, was sie in der Nacht zuvor getrieben hatte. Wie eine aufgezogene Puppe hatte sie den Tag an der Seite der beiden verbracht, automatische Antworten gegeben und gelacht, wann es nötig war, doch sie hatte immer das Gefühl, irgendwie neben sich zu stehen. Die Welt wirkte nicht real.

Der Abend brach herein und Hermine erwischte sich dabei, ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, ihr Abendessen alleine in ihrem Zimmer zu sich zu nehmen, um der Erinnerung an den vorigen Abend zu entgehen. Doch als Harry und Ron an ihre Tür klopften, um sie zum Essen abzuholen, brachte sie es nicht über sich, ihrem lächerlichen Gedanken nachzugehen.

„Ist alles okay, Hermine?“, fragte Harry leise, während sie hinter Ron die Treppe hinunter gingen. Unsicher blieb sie stehen: „Wie meinst du das?“

„Du wirkst heute schon den ganzen Tag etwas abwesend“, erklärte er: „Macht dir irgendetwas zu schaffen?“

Sie brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande: „Ich habe heute Nacht davon geträumt, dass endgültig Krieg ist und irgendwie hat mich das nicht richtig losgelassen“, log sie: „Tut mir leid, dass du dir Sorgen machst.“

„Du kannst jederzeit mit mir darüber reden, das weißt du hoffentlich?“, flüsterte er ernst: „Ich träume auch jede Nacht. Von Sirius, weißt du? Ich kann es einfach immer noch nicht fassen.“

Mitfühlend ergriff Hermine seine Hand. Mit den Augen suchte sie nach Ron, der offenbar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sie stehen geblieben waren, doch statt seine roten Haare zu finden, blieb ihr Blick an einer anderen Gestalt hängen.

„Was will der denn hier?“, knurrte Harry wütend, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war: „Ich fasse es nicht, dass Malfoy es wagt, sich hier zu zeigen.“

Entsetzt drückte Hermine sich an die Wand, um aus dem Blickfeld von Lucius Malfoy zu verschwinden. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er sie hier sehen und erkennen würde. Warum war er wieder hier? Panisch schaute sie zu Harry: „Du machst doch jetzt hoffentlich keine Szene?“

„Keine Sorge“, presste er angespannt hervor: „Wir haben da oft genug drüber geredet. Dass er nicht mehr in Azkaban sitzt, kann nur bedeuten, dass die Todesser das Ministerium schon gut unterwandert haben. Ich werde hier keinen öffentlichen Streit suchen, nur um am Ende von Todessern ganz offiziell ins Gefängnis gesteckt zu werden. Aber der Appetit ist mir gründlich vergangen.“

„Manchmal bist du richtig erwachsen“, antwortete Hermine erleichtert, doch in ihrem Innern arbeitete es. Es war ihr unmöglich, jetzt auch in den Gastraum runter zu gehen, doch sie musste sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen, um Harry nicht misstrauisch zu machen. Rasch schlug sie vor: „Wollen wir vielleicht lieber auf dem Zimmer essen? Ich würde ungerne einen Raum mit dem da teilen.“

„Gute Idee!“, stimmte Harry ihr zu: „Ich geh nur schnell runter, um Ron zu holen. Hoffentlich hat der Malfoy noch nicht entdeckt, denn ich bezweifle, dass er sich zurückhalten wird.“

Er drückte ihr den Schlüssel zu seinem Zimmer in die Hand und lief die Treppen hinunter, während Hermine umdrehte und ins Obergeschoss zurückkehrte. Mit klopfendem Herzen ließ sie sich in dem gemeinsamen Zimmer von Ron und Harry auf eines der Betten sinken. Es war unwahrscheinliches Glück, dass sie Malfoy bemerkt hatte, ehe er sie gesehen hatte, doch seine Anwesenheit hier verhieß nichts Gutes. Suchte er nach ihr?

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry und Ron in Begleitung einer Bedienung nachkamen. Sie gaben ihre Bestellung auf, dann saßen sie stumm und betreten im Zimmer. Mehr noch als in der Nacht zuvor wurde Hermine sich bewusst, welch ein Wahnsinn es gewesen war, sich auf Malfoy einzulassen.

* * *

Genau dieser Wahnsinn kannte ganz offensichtlich keine Grenzen. Hier war sie, in ihrem Zimmer, vor ihrem Spiegel, die Haare wieder geglättet, ein wenig Schminke aufgetragen, und überlegte tatsächlich, in den Schankraum hinunter zu gehen, um zu schauen, ob Lucius Malfoy noch da war. Ron und Harry hatten nach dem Essen eine weitere Partie Schach angefangen und so hatte sie sich erneut alleine zurück gezogen.

Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber irgendetwas zog sie hinunter. Sie musste wissen, ob Malfoy wegen ihr gekommen war. Und sie wollte testen, ob sie wieder so kopflos auf ihn reagieren würde. Nein, sie wollte sich selbst beweisen, dass sie ihm bei einem zweiten Treffen völlig neutral und vor allem rational gegenüber treten konnte. Ohne Alkohol hatte er keine Macht über sie. Tief atmete sie ein, dann verließ sie ihren Raum.

Schon auf der Treppe sah sie, dass Malfoy noch da war. Er saß am selben Tisch wie am Abend zuvor, erneut alleine, erneut mit einem Glas Wein vor sich. Als habe er nur auf sie gewartet, fiel sein Blick sofort auf sie. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen hob er das Glas zum Gruß, doch sie ignorierte die freundliche Geste. Mit einem leichten Rucken des Kopfes deutete sie auf den Hinterausgang der Kneipe, der in den Hinterhof und zum Tor in die Winkelgasse führte. Sie wartete nicht ab, ob er ihrer Aufforderung folgen würde, sondern steuerte geradewegs auf die Tür zu.

Er folgte keine fünf Minuten später.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Abend, Jean“, schnurrte er: „Ich wusste, du würdest mich nicht enttäuschen.“

„Was willst du hier?“

„So kalt“, spottete er, doch ihre grimmige Miene zeigte ihm, dass sie eine Antwort erwartete: „Da du mich so außerordentlich höflich hier hinaus gebeten hast, dürftest du nur zu genau wissen, was ich hier will.“

„Habe ich mich gestern nicht deutlich ausgedrückt?“, verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Doch, sehr. Aber du warst auch völlig durch den Wind und aufgewühlt. Wer weiß, ob deine Entscheidung von gestern heute auch noch steht“, erwiderte Malfoy kühl: „Und deswegen bin ich hier. Denkst du immer noch so wie gestern?“

„Ich bin mehr als zuvor überzeugt, dass die gestrige Nacht ein Fehler war.“

„Sicher?“, hakte er nach, während er näher an sie heran trat. Instinktiv wich Hermine einen Schritt zurück und registrierte entsetzt, dass direkt hinter ihr die kühle, feste Mauer des Gasthauses war. Defensiv verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich habe heute keinen Alkohol getrunken, du wirst also keinen Glück haben, wenn du denkst, du kannst mich wieder verführen.“

„Als ob nur der Alkohol schuld gewesen ist“, flüsterte er ihr zu, während er einen weiteren Schritt an sie herantrat und eine seiner Hände locker an der Wand neben ihr abstützte: „Alkohol bringt uns nicht dazu, etwas zu tun, was wir nicht tun wollen. Er senkt lediglich die Hemmschwelle, damit wir etwas, wozu wir sonst nicht den Mut hätten, tun können.“

„Er vernebelt das Urteilsvermögen!“, schoss Hermine zurück: „Wäre ich bei klarem Verstand gewesen, hätte ich die Situation anders beurteilt.“

„Möglich“, gab Malfoy zu: „Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du insgeheim doch den Sex mit mir wolltest. Du fühlst dich zu mir hingezogen.“

„Blödsinn! Ich hasse dich!“, fuhr Hermine ihn an, doch er grinste nur herablassend: „Das sagst du ziemlich oft. Ich glaube dir das sogar. Aber trotzdem findest du mich anziehend. Und weißt du, warum?“

„Da bin ich jetzt aber gespannt!“

Er trat so dicht vor sie, dass sie die Wärme seines Körpers und den Hauch seines Atems auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Ein nervöses Flattern bemächtigte sich ihres Magens, doch sie zwang sich, seinem intensiven Blick Stand zu halten.

„Weil ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühle. Du kannst nicht anders als die Erregung zu erwidern, die ich in deiner Gegenwart spüre. So funktioniert Chemie zwischen zwei Menschen.“

Und mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie. Protestierend öffnete Hermine den Mund, doch er nutzte das nur aus, um mit seiner Zunge nach ihrer zu tasten. Die Hand, die zuvor auf dem kühlen Stein geruht hatte, vergrub sich in ihrem Haar, während seine andere ihre Hüfte näher an seine Hüfte zog.

„Das ist Leidenschaft, Jean“, brachte er zwischen zwei Küssen heraus: „Das hier kannst du nicht leugnen.“

Obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte, standhaft zu sein, sich zu beweisen, dass nur der Alkohol schuld gewesen war, schmolz Hermine erneut dahin. Es war, als kannte Malfoy die richtigen Schalter, um überschäumende Lust in ihr auszulösen. Wütend erwiderte sie den Kuss, biss in seine Lippe, krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Nacken.

„Du bist in deinem ganzen Hass einfach nur umwerfend“, stöhnte er, während er unbewusst sein Becken an ihrem rieb.

„Halt die Klappe!“, fuhr Hermine ihn verärgert an. Sie hasste ihn mit aller Macht, doch seine Küsse, seine offensichtliche Erregung, die leichte Bewegung seiner Hüfte, das alles erregte sie selbst mindestens ebenso stark wie am Abend zuvor. Und diesmal war kein Alkohol im Spiel. Sie musste einen Schrei unterdrücken, als eine seiner Hände plötzlich zwischen ihre Beine fuhr.

„Nicht hier!“, keuchte sie: „Nimm deine Finger da weg.“

„Wenn ich mir sicher wäre, dass du deinen Protest ernst meinst, würde ich das tun, aber leider verrätst du dich selbst!“, erwiderte Malfoy lächelnd, während er zuerst mit einem, dann mit zwei Fingern in sie drang.

„Ich meine es ernst!“, sagte sie gehetzt: „Es könnte jeden Augenblick jemand hierher kommen.“

„Das macht es doch nur noch aufregender, meinst du nicht?“, fragte er, ohne die Bewegung seiner Hand zu unterbrechen. Schon wollte Hermine ihren Protest wiederholen, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung ließ Malfoy von ihr ab.

„Schön, dass du doch noch zu Verstand gekommen bist!“, zischte sie, während sie sich darum bemühte, ihre Kleidung und ihre Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Lucius Malfoy hingegen hatte nicht vor, diese Chance einfach so zu vertun. Entschlossen ergriff er Hermines Hand und zog sie in eine dunkle, unbeleuchtete Ecke unter ein kleines Vordach, wo ein flüchtiger Blick sie nicht preisgeben würde.

„Wenn du wirklich nicht an Aufmerksamkeit interessiert bist, schlage ich vor, du bemühst dich, leise zu sein!“, raunte er ihr zu. Ehe Hermine wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie umgedreht und mit der Brust voran an die Mauer gepresst. Sie hörte mehr als dass sie es sah, wie er sich an seiner eigenen Hose zu schaffen machte und gleich darauf spürte sie sein heißen, steifes Glied an ihrem Hintern.

„Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich hier draußen Sex mit dir habe?“, verlangte sie überrumpelt zu wissen. Die Vorstellung, unter freiem Himmel, praktisch auf dem Präsentierteller für jeden, der den Tropfenden Kessel als Übergang von der Muggelwelt in die Winkelgasse nutzte, mit Lucius Malfoy zu schlafen, war beängstigend. Der verwegene Teil ihres Selbst schrie bei dem Gedanken daran jubelnd auf.

„Du hast gar keine andere Wahl, liebste Jean“, raunte er ihr ins Ohr, während er mit beiden Händen nach ihrem Hintern griff, um sich zu positionieren: „Oder willst du wirklich, dass ich jetzt aufhöre?“

Wieder drang er mit zwei Fingern in sie ein, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete. Mühsam versuchte sie, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch es misslang jämmerlich. Ein leises Lachen hinter ihr bedeutete ihr, dass er nur zu genau wusste, wie erfolgreich sein Überredungsversuch war. Amüsiert wiederholte er die Frage: „Also? Soll ich dich in Ruhe lassen?“

„Deine arrogante Art ist widerlich!“, zischte sie ihn wütend an: „Schön, tu halt, was du nicht lassen kannst!“

„So nicht, Fräulein“, erwiderte Malfoy gespielt streng: „Ich vergehe mich doch nicht an unwilligen Frauen. Du musst mich schon bitten, wenn du etwas von mir willst.“

Die ganze Zeit über hörte er nicht auf, mit seinen Fingern unendlich langsam in sie zu stoßen, während er sicherstellte, dass sie sich seiner Erregung bewusst war. Verärgert, aber auch so erregt, dass sie es kaum noch aushielt, presste sie hervor: „Ich will gar nichts von dir, also werde ich dich auch um nichts bitten.“

Augenblicklich zog er seine Finger zurück: „Wenn das so ist …“

Kurz befürchtete Hermine, dass er es sich tatsächlich anders überlegt hatte, doch dazu war die Erregung von ihm schon zu groß. Mit einem: „Wir werden ja sehen, ob du es künftig nochmal wagst, mich so ablehnend zu behandeln!“, versenkte er sich in ihr. Ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr Hermine. Rasch presste sie sich ihre eigene Faust auf den Mund, um weitere Laute zu unterdrücken. Malfoy hatte Recht: Sie sollte besser leise sein, sonst würde man sie wirklich bemerken.

Es war anders als bei ihrem ersten Mal am Tag zuvor. Er war anders. Es hatte nichts von seiner Zärtlichkeit und Vorsicht, stattdessen stieß er so gewaltsam in sie, dass ihr mit jedem Stoß die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Sein Mund war direkt neben ihrem Ohr und sie hörte deutlich sein angestrengtes, erregtes Stöhnen, das mit jedem Stoß tiefer zu werden schien. Plötzlich, als sei er darum bemüht, seine eigenen Laute zu unterdrücken, vergrub er seine Zähne in ihrem Nacken. Ein Schrei entfuhr ihr, kaum durch ihre Hand gedämpft, halb vor Schmerz und halb vor Lust. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und noch härter, bis er schließlich mit einem heiseren Stöhnen in ihr kam.

„Bei Merlin“, keuchte er erschöpft, ohne sich aus ihr zurückzuziehen: „Du bist einfach phänomenal. Denk bloß nicht, dass du mich so schnell wieder loswirst.“

„Ich habe jetzt also einen Stalker?“, fragte Hermine, die ebenfalls nach Luft ringen musste: „Ich könnte dich anzeigen wegen Verführung einer Minderjährigen.“

„Als ob du das vorhast“, schnaubte Malfoy, während er ganz langsam von ihr weg trat. Rasch richtete Hermine ihre Unterwäsche und ihre in Mitleidenschaft genommene Bluse, darum bemüht, ihn nicht anzustarren, während er seine eigene Kleidung wieder in Ordnung brachte.

Stück für Stück meldete ihr Verstand sich wieder in Hermines Kopf. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie sich wieder auf ihn eingelassen hatte, doch im Gegensatz zum vorigen Abend brach keine Verzweiflung über sie herein. Mit kühlen Augen blickte sie den hochgewachsenen Mann vor sich an: „Du bist dir bewusst, dass ich in dieselbe Stufe gehe wie dein Sohn?“

Ein Grinsen huschte über Malfoys Lippen: „Durchaus.“

„Du findest das nicht irgendwie komisch?“

„Wie ich schon sagte: Du bist attraktiv, leidenschaftlich und intelligent. Und damit nicht nur den Frauen in deinem Alter, sondern den meisten Frauen überhaupt um einiges voraus. Ich wäre ein Narr, wenn ich mich da von einer Kleinigkeit wie unserem Altersunterschied davon abhalten ließe, mit dir zu schlafen.“

Er machte tatsächlich nicht den Eindruck, als sei er sich irgendeiner Schuld bewusst, stellte Hermine fest. Sie holte tief Luft und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Wenn du glaubst, dass ich dir jetzt kopflos verfallen bin, hast du dich getäuscht.“

Mit ebenfalls vor der Brust verschränkten Armen erwiderte Malfoy ungeduldig: „Das erwarte ich gar nicht, und ich würde es ehrlich gesagt vorziehen, wenn das niemals passiert.“

„Gut“, stellte Hermine kalt fest: „Denn tatsächlich ist es so, dass ich immer noch alles an dir hasse. Alles. Zufälligerweise ist Harry Potter mir nämlich sympathisch, und dass du ihn vor den Sommerferien töten wolltest, wirft kein gutes Licht auf dich.“

Malfoys Miene verfinsterte sich: „Ich hatte nie die Absicht, irgendeines der Kinder zu töten. Ich sollte … etwas von großer Wichtigkeit besorgen, dazu musste ich Potter in eine Falle locken. Der Kampf und … alles danach war nicht geplant.“

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht geplant hattest, erwischt zu werden und nach Azkaban zu kommen!“, spottete Hermine. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm nicht zeigen durfte, wie viel Ahnung sie von dem hatte, was in der Mysteriumsabteilung vorgefallen war, aber sie hatte nicht vor, ihn so einfach vom Haken zu lassen.

„Glaub meinetwegen, was du willst, Jean“, presste er hervor: „Aber ich bin kein Mörder. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen getötet und das ist auch nichts, was ich jemals zu tun gedenke.“

Mit zusammen gezogenen Brauen musterte Hermine ihn, doch schließlich gab sie nach. Sie hatte keine Beweise dafür, dass Lucius Malfoy jemals jemanden getötet hatte, und egal, was sie von seinen Ansichten und Loyalitäten hielt, das bedeutete alles noch lange nicht, dass er tatsächlich ein Mörder sein konnte oder wollte.

„Und wie soll … das hier jetzt weiter gehen?“, fragte sie schließlich, um das Thema zu wechseln. Sofort entspannte Malfoy sich sichtlich: „Ganz einfach. Ich besuche am Wochenende Hogsmeade und wir treffen uns auf einem Zimmer im Eberkopf. Nichts leichter als das.“

„Du hast dir das ja schon gut zurecht gelegt“, schnaubte Hermine: „Aber denkst du wirklich, dass ich mich auf … auf eine Affäre mit dir einlasse?“

„Du hast jetzt schon zweimal mit mir geschlafen, warum solltest du es nicht wieder tun?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es war Wahnsinn, wenn sie ihn auch noch während der Schule wieder sah, doch gleichzeitig spielte es jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr. Die Erkenntnis, dass der atemberaubende Sex mit ihm nichts daran änderte, dass sie ihn hasste, ließ sie merkwürdig kühl auf ihre Beziehung schauen.

„Schön. Ich schicke dir eine Eule, wenn ich darüber nachgedacht habe“, sagte sie schließlich: „Aber dafür verlange ich, dass du dich den Rest der Woche hier nicht mehr blicken lässt. Haben wir uns verstanden? Ich meine das wirklich ernst. Wenn ich dich nochmal hier sehe, ist die Sache abgeblasen.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Madam!“, antwortete Malfoy mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Hermine konnte ihm ansehen, wie wenig ihm ihr Tonfall gefiel, doch wenn er sie wollte, würde er sich daran gewöhnen müssen. Sie war niemand, die sich dem Willen anderer Menschen unterwarf.


	5. Zurück in Hogwarts

„Dein bester Freund ist verschwunden, wie kannst du da essen?“, verlangte Hermine von Ron zu wissen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er seelenruhig das Festessen in sich hinein schaufelte, während von Harry weiter jede Spur fehlte. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass etwas nicht richtig war, als er bei der Ankunft in Hogsmeade immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Wo hatte er sich mit dem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel hinschleichen wollen? Hatte die verspätete Ankunft von Draco Malfoy etwas damit zu tun?

„Er ist schon wieder voller Blut“, hörte sie da Ginny sagen, die Harry endlich am anderen Ende der Großen Halle erblickt hatte: „Warum ist er immer voller Blut?“

Wenn die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine am liebsten gelacht. Die Frage war tatsächlich berechtigt: Wie schaffte Harry es nur, sich ständig in solche Schwierigkeit zu bringen? Doch sie kam nicht dazu, ihn genauer zu fragen, was geschehen war, denn in diesem Moment erhob sich Dumbledore, um seine alljährliche Rede zu halten. Hermine war nicht überrascht, dass er sehr ausführlich über Voldemort und die schrecklichen Folgen, die es haben würde, wenn man seinen Verlockungen folgte, sprach, doch als er schließlich zur Seite trat, um die neuen Lehrer für dieses Schuljahr vorzustellen, stockte ihr der Atem.

„Snape ist jetzt Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?“, brach es überrascht aus ihr heraus: „Harry, ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dass Dumbledore Professor Slughorn für die Stelle rekrutiert hat. Wieso unterrichtet der jetzt Zaubertränke?“

„Ich weiß auch nicht“, murmelte Harry, der weniger überrascht und viel mehr wütend dreinschaute: „Ich habe es einfach angenommen, weil ich mir nichts anderes vorstellen konnte. Wie kann Dumbledore nur so blind sein? Snape hat doch schon seit Jahren darauf spekuliert! Er liebt die dunklen Künste!“

„Er ist immer noch Professor hier, Harry“, ermahnte Hermine ihn streng: „Und Dumbledore vertraut ihm, also solltest du das auch tun.“

Ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte, beendete Dumbledore das Abendessen und Hermine erinnerte sich an ihre Pflicht als Vertrauensschülerin. Rasch eilte sie zu dem Ausgang, um die kleine Schar Erstklässler um sich zu sammeln, damit sie ihnen den Weg hoch zu den Schlafgemächern zeigen konnte.

* * *

„Also ist jawohl offensichtlich, dass Malfoy ein Todesser ist! Er hat diesen Sommer das Dunkle Mal erhalten!“

Leise, aber energisch hatte Harry auf dem Weg zum Frühstück am nächsten Morgen Hermine das erzählt, was er am Abend bereits zu Ron gesagt hatte: Dass er Draco Malfoy im Zug belauscht hatte und mitbekommen hatte, wie dieser damit geprahlt hatte, einen Auftrag von Voldemort erhalten zu haben.

„Aber er wollte doch offensichtlich nur vor Parkinson angeben, meinst du nicht?“, warf Ron ein. Hermine zögerte. Nach allem, was Lucius Malfoy über seinen Sohn gesagt hatte, war der sehr versessen darauf, Voldemort zu beweisen, dass er zu mehr taugte als sein Vater.

„Nun ja“, sagte sie unsicher, „ich weiß nicht … es würde Malfoy ähnlich sehen, sich wichtiger zu machen, als er eigentlich ist … Aber so was zu behaupten ist schon eine dicke Lüge.“

„Genau!“, stimmte Harry ihr zu, doch sie kamen nicht dazu, ihr Gespräch zu vertiefen, da inzwischen zu viele andere Schüler um sie herum in die Große Halle strömten. Nachdenklich folgte Hermine ihren beiden besten Freunden. Sie fragte sich, ob sie von Malfoy erfahren konnte, ob sein Sohn etwas plante, doch sie bezweifelte, dass er ihr solche Einblicke gewähren würde.

Während Professor McGonagall die UTZ-Stundenpläne mit den übrigen Schülern besprach, hatte Hermine zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts am gestrigen Tag Zeit, über ihre neue Situation nachzudenken. Zum ersten Mal gab es nun etwas außerhalb der Schule, was tatsächlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Gewiss, letztes Jahr hatten sie bereits gewusst, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, doch die Bedrohung war wesentlich weniger offensichtlich gewesen. Jetzt, wo niemand seine Existenz mehr leugnen konnte, hatte auch er keinen Grund mehr, sich zu verstecken. Über kurz oder lang würde es zu einem Krieg zwischen seinen Anhängern und allen, die auf Dumbledores Seite standen, kommen.

Und dann war da noch Lucius Malfoy. Er hatte sich an ihren Befehl gehalten, nicht erneut im Tropfenden Kessel aufzutauchen, doch sie hatte sich bisher nicht wie versprochen bei ihm gemeldet. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Die beiden Nächte mit ihm kamen ihr rückblickend wie ein Traum vor, wobei sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es ein guter oder schlechter Traum gewesen war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihn definitiv wiedersehen wollte. Nur nicht jetzt sofort. Sie brauchte stets einige Tage, um sich wieder in Hogwarts einzugewöhnen und ihren üblichen Rhythmus wiederzufinden. Außerdem hatte sie vor, sich in den nächsten Tagen einen Plan darüber zu erstellen, wie sie das erhöhte Lernpensum in diesem Schuljahr mit ihren Vertrauensschülerpflichten unter eine Decke bekommen sollte.

„Miss Granger“, wurde sie da von der Seite von Professor McGonagall angesprochen. Überrascht drehte sie sich zu ihrer Lieblingslehrerin um – ihr Stundenplan stand bereits fest und alles war leicht zu klären gewesen, was also konnte sie von ihr wollen: „Ja, Professor?“

„Ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Sie in zwei Wochen Geburtstag haben“, sagte McGonagall: „Sie sind damit Ihren Jahrgangskameraden um einiges voraus, deswegen spreche ich es Ihnen gegenüber direkt an. Mit siebzehn Jahren erreichen Sie die Volljährigkeit und damit verlieren einige der üblichen Schulregeln ihre Gültigkeit für Sie.“

Hermine legte den Kopf schräg – davon hatte sie bisher nichts gehört, obwohl sie sich sicher war, alle Bücher über Hogwarts und seine Regeln zu kennen: „Welche Regeln?“

„Die festgelegten Hogsmeade-Wochenenden gelten nicht für Sie. Wir trauen erwachsenen Menschen zu, dass sie selbst entscheiden können, wann sie ins Dorf gehen. Sie haben also die Erlaubnis, jederzeit, auch unter der Woche, hinunter zu gehen.“

„Und ich dachte, das sei eine Regel für Siebtklässler!“, murmelte Hermine.

„Nun, normalerweise wird es erst im siebten Schuljahr relevant, doch da Ihr Geburtstag Mitte September liegt, sind Sie deutlich älter, als die meisten anderen und erreichen Ihren siebzehnten Geburtstag früher“, betonte McGonagall: „Darüber hinaus gelten für Sie auch keine Ausgangsfristen mehr. Ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, dass regelmäßiger Schlaf sehr wichtig für Ihre Gesundheit und Ihre Aufnahmefähigkeit sind, entsprechend rate ich Ihnen, auch diese Regel nicht auszunutzen, doch es steht Ihnen frei, auch nach zehn Uhr noch außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes zu sein.“

„Auch außerhalb des Schlosses?“

Nun war es an McGonagall, überrascht zu schauen: „Nun, ja, sicherlich. Wir haben rund um die Uhr Wachen am Haupteingangstor, die Sie jederzeit wieder ins Schloss lassen können. Aber Sie wollen doch nicht andeuten, dass Sie ausgerechnet jetzt … unter diesen gefährlichen Umständen nachts auf dem Gelände herumstreunen wollen?“

„Nein, Professor“, wehrte Hermine schnell ab: „Ich wollte lediglich den genauen Inhalt der Regeln kennen.“

Mit einem skeptischen Blick nickte Professor McGonagall ihr noch einmal zu und widmete sich dann Neville, dessen schlechte Noten in Verwandlung es ihm trotz seines Wunsches unmöglich machen würden, die UTZ-Kurse zu belegen. Hermine wiederum fasste sich grübelnd in ihr Haar. Die Tatsache, dass sie jederzeit, auch nachts, das Schloss verlassen konnte, um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, war im Anbetracht ihrer Affäre mit Lucius Malfoy sehr willkommen.

„Na, Granger, schöne Ferien gehabt?“, ertönte da hinter ihr die herablassende Stimme von Draco Malfoy. Gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine grinsen: „Oh, durchaus. Ich frage dich lieber nicht nach deinen, denn wir wissen ja alle, wie glücklich du die letzten Wochen gewesen sein musst.“

Malfoys Blick verfinsterte sich, während Hermine mit erhobenem Kinn und immer noch grinsend zu ihm aufblickte. Er war tatsächlich zur Abwechslung alleine unterwegs, was ihm eine Demütigung vor seinen Freunden ersparte, ihn aber nicht weniger selbstsicher werden ließ: „Hüte deine Zunge!“, zischte er sie an: „Du weißt gar nichts über mich. Und ich kann dir versichern, du musst dir keine Sorgen um mein Wohlbefinden machen.“

„Sicher?“, schoss Hermine übermütig zurück: „Vermisst du es nicht, am Rockzipfel deiner Mutter hängen zu können?“

„Ah, ich sehe, wo deine Verwirrung herkommt“, erwiderte Malfoy, nun eher erheitert als wütend: „Du hast die Gerüchte gehört, meine Mutter hätte die Familie verlassen. Das ist nicht ganz korrekt. Sie hat meinen Vater verlassen, was ihr gewiss keiner verübeln kann, aber zu mir hat sie den Kontakt nicht abgebrochen.“

Das war eine interessante Information, wie Hermine befand, insbesondere da sie sich zu fragen begann, ob Lucius Malfoy bewusst war, dass sein Sohn und seine Frau noch immer eine enge Beziehung hatten. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen fragte Hermine: „Und das erzählst du mir warum?“

„Ich will dich warnen, Granger“, sagte er so leise, dass nur sie es noch hören konnte, während er sich gleichzeitig zu ihr runter beugte, „warnen vor der falschen Annahme, dass das Versagen des einen Malfoys bedeutet, dass alle versagen. Das ist definitiv nicht der Fall. Wenn die Zeit kommt und ihr Schlammblüter vor dem Dunklen Lord im Staub kriecht, erinnere dich an meine Worte.“

Ein kalter Schauer rann Hermine den Rücken hinunter: „Warnen? Für mich klingt das eher wie eine Drohung.“

„Da zeigt sich wieder, warum unsere liebste Besserwisserin so viel Lob von den Lehrern erhält“, kam es schneidend von Malfoy: „So klug, unfassbar, wie du das herausgefunden hast. Also“, sagte er lauter, während er sich zum Gehen umdrehte, „sag nachher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt.“

Zitternd vor Wut starrte Hermine dem jüngeren Malfoy nach. Es fiel ihr schwer sich vorzustellen, dass Voldemort tatsächlich einen Auftrag an Draco gegeben hatte, doch sein Verhalten sprach Bände. Und wenn Harry tatsächlich richtig interpretiert hatte, was er im Zugabteil belauscht hatte, dann war mit Draco dieses Jahr wirklich etwas im Argen.

* * *

Nachdenklich saß Hermine auf ihrem Bett und starrte auf das leere Blatt Pergament. Sie wollte einen Brief an Lucius Malfoy schreiben, doch sie scheiterte bereits an den ersten Worten - wie sollte sie ihn anreden? Alle üblichen Floskeln waren einfach jenseits des Möglichen. Mit einem Seufzen beschloss sie schließlich, dass sie sich von so einer Kleinigkeit nicht aufhalten lassen wollte und wählte den schlichtesten Weg:

_Lucius!_

_Ich hatte heute eine interessante Unterhaltung mit deinem Sohn._

Wieder stockte Hermine. Sie wollte ihm unbedingt erzählen, was Draco zu ihr gesagt hatte, doch gleichzeitig musste sie sicher gehen, dass sie ihre Identität nicht verraten würde. Ob Draco wohl mit seinem Vater überhaupt noch redete? Wie viel wusste Lucius Malfoy über das Treiben seines eigenen Sohns?

_Er war so freundlich, mich darüber zu informieren, dass er sehr wohl noch guten Kontakt zu seiner Mutter hat. Eine Neuigkeit für dich, nicht wahr?_

Erneut unterbrach sie sich. Sollte sie Lucius gegenüber erwähnen, dass Draco zumindest vorgab, einen Auftrag von Voldemort angenommen zu haben? Oder sollte sie lieber zuschauen, wie die Familie Malfoy sich stetig weiter ins Verderben stürzte?

_Mir scheint auch, dass er dein Versagen wieder gut machen will. Er prahlt damit, einen Auftrag für den Dunklen Lord auszuführen. Gerüchten zufolge hat er im Sommer auch das Dunkle Mal angenommen - wie kommt es, dass du so wenig über deinen eigenen Sohn weißt?_

Nachdenklich biss sich Hermine auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Lucius erwähnt hatte, dass er befürchtet, dass Voldemort seinen Sohn nutzen könnte, um sich für sein Versagen zu rächen. Steckte das eventuell hinter dem Auftrag? Hatte Draco etwa eine Aufgabe erhalten, die unmöglich zu schaffen war, damit er ebenfalls scheiterte und ebenfalls bestraft werden konnte? Warum sonst sollte Voldemort sich überhaupt mit einem jungen Kerl wie Draco abgeben?

_Bist du dir sicher, dass dein Sohn nicht doch ausgenutzt wird? Wenn Draco mein Sohn wäre, würde ich mir Sorgen machen._

Machte sie sich Sorgen um Draco? Kritisch zog Hermine ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Nein, eigentlich nicht, immerhin hatte er ihr nie Grund gegeben, mit ihm zu sympathisieren. Andererseits hatte er bisher nie etwas wirklich Unverzeihliches getan und niemand hatte es verdient, von Voldemort bestraft zu werden, insbesondere, wenn der Grund für die Strafe schlicht darin lag, der Sohn eines Mannes zu sein, der eine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen konnte.

_Dank einer mir bisher unbekannten Schulregel darf ich übrigens unabhängig der offiziellen Wochenenden nach Hogsmeade._

Kurz überlegte sie, noch einen kleinen Satz in die Richtung, dass sie sich bezüglich eines genauen Termins noch einmal melden würde, anzuschließen, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Ein offenes Ende war für diesen Brief definitiv besser. Zumal sie ja immer noch nicht wusste, ob sie eigentlich wirklich wollte. Hier, zurück in Hogwarts, war ihr kleines Abenteuer mit Lucius Malfoy so weit weg, so unwirklich, dass es ihr beinahe unwahr erschien.

"Hermine, bist du da drin?", erklang es da von dem Gang vor ihrem Zimmer,

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine herum: "Ja, Ginny, warte bitte einen Moment, ich schreibe schnell den Brief zu Ende."

"Na klar. Wollen wir gemeinsam zur Eulerei gehen, dann kann ich meinen Brief an Mama auch direkt losschicken."

Rasch setzte Hermine noch _Jean_ unter den kurzen Text, dann faltete sie den Brief zusammen und versiegelte ihn mit einem Zauber. Außer dem Empfänger würde niemand diesen Brief öffnen können, ohne Gewalt anzuwenden.

"Was gibt's?", erkundigte sie sich sofort, nachdem sie zu Ginny in den Gang getreten war. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie zum Ausgang des Schlosses und hoch zur Eulerei.

"Ich habe nochmal über Harry nachgedacht", fing Ginny langsam an: "Ich finde seine Fixierung auf Malfoy nicht gut."

Hermine nickte: "Ich bin da total auf deiner Seite. Ich meine, selbst wenn er jetzt das Dunkle Mal hat, was will Harry denn tun? Erwartet er von Dumbledore, dass er Malfoy aus der Schule wirft, nur weil er jetzt ein Todesser ist?"

"Er wirkt einfach so blind, wenn es um Malfoy geht", sagte Ginny besorgt: "Blind vor Hass."

"Wobei man ihm das schwerlich verübeln kann", warf Hermine ein: "Malfoy hat sich viel Mühe gegeben die letzten Jahre, Harrys Hass auf sich zu ziehen."

In der Eulerei angekommen, suchte Hermine sich eine Eule aus, die sie schon früher gerne für ihre Briefe genutzt hat. Während Ginny mit ihrer eigenen Posteule beschäftigt war, flüsterte Hermine ihrer zu: "Bring den Brief, den Malfoy dir gibt, direkt zu mir zurück, okay? Wundere dich nicht über den Namen, der Brief ist für mich bestimmt."

Die Eule legte den Kopf schräg und klackerte mit dem Schnabel, als wolle sie Hermine sagen, dass sie ihr nicht zu erzählen hat, wie ihre Arbeit zu machen sein, doch nachdem Hermine ein paar Knabbereien für die Eule hervorgezaubert hatte, flötete sie vergnügt und machte sich zufrieden auf den Weg.

"Fragst du dich nicht auch manchmal, wie die Eulen immer so genau wissen, wo sie hin müssen?", fragte Hermine Ginny, nachdem sie sich am Ausgang wieder getroffen hatten. Ginny jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf: "Sind halt magische Wesen. Die können das einfach."

"Für jemanden, der mit diesen Tieren aufgewachsen ist, ist das vermutlich wirklich weniger spannend als für jemanden wie mich."

"Zurück zu Harry ... meinst du, wir sollten ihm widersprechen, wenn er das nächste Mal über Malfoy spricht?"

"Ich weiß nicht", meinte Hermine zögerlich. Sie blieb stehen und genoss den Ausblick von der Treppe der Eulerei über die Ländereien von Hogwarts: "Harry kann da ziemlich stur sein. Wenn er der Meinung ist, dass er Recht hat, bringt man ihn davon nicht so schnell ab. Er wird eher nur wütend. Vielleicht ist es sinnvoller, wenn wir Malfoy selbst im Auge behalten. Wenn er nichts Verdächtiges tut, kann Harry ihm gar nichts. Und vielleicht hat Harry ja doch Recht, da ist es umso besser, wenn mehr Leute aufmerksam auf ihn sind."

"Ich halte mal die Ohren offen. In meinem Jahrgang gibt es erstaunlich viele, die ihn attraktiv finden. Von den Slytherin-Mädels sowieso. Vielleicht hört man ja was."

"Die verbotene Frucht des bösen Jungen, jaja", kommentierte Hermine kichernd, doch innerlich zuckte sie bei ihren eigenen Worten zusammen - sie war ja selbst dem Reiz des Verbotenen erlegen.

* * *

Schnaubend las Hermine erneut den Brief, den sie von Lucius Malfoy erhalten hatte. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass ihre gut gemeinten Worte bei seiner Arroganz abprallen würden.

_Verehrte Jean,_

_ich danke dir für deine Anteilnahme, doch musst du mir zugestehen, dass ich meine Familienverhältnisse besser kenne als du. Ich kenne nun deine Beziehung zu Draco nicht, doch in Anbetracht deines Blutes gehe ich davon aus, dass ihr keine guten Freunde seid. Was auch immer er dir also erzählt haben mag, entspricht vermutlich weit weniger der Wahrheit als du zu glauben scheinst. Und denkst du nicht, dass ich mit meinen siebzehn Jahren praktischer Erfahrung besser befähigt bin, als Vater zu agieren als du?_

_Denke übrigens nicht, dass mir nicht aufgefallen ist, dass du absichtlich zu einem Treffen geschwiegen hast. Was steckt hinter dieser Absicht? Wähnst du dich in den Mauern von Hogwarts sicher vor mir? Lass dir gesagt sein: Dem ist nicht so. Doch da ich kein böser Mann bin, werde ich dich vorerst verschonen. Stattdessen gebe ich dir diese eine Chance, deine Ehre zu retten und nicht feige aus unserer Abmachung zu entschwinden. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn? Nicht mit mir. Wenn mir etwas gefällt, kann ich sehr beharrlich sein. Also: Nenne mir einen Termin._

_Ergeben,_

_L._

Zwei Tage hatte er sich Zeit gelassen, um auf ihren Brief zu reagieren, den sie immerhin schon am Montagnachmittag zu ihm geschickt hatte, und dann reagierte er so voller Abfälligkeit? Sie konnte nicht anders als zu kochen vor Wut.

_Lucius,_

_es ist erstaunlich, wie viele Worte du gebraucht hast, nur um mir zu sagen, dass ich mich nicht in deine Angelegenheiten einmischen soll. Ein wahrer Meister bist du darin, mit süßen Floskeln um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Ich werde also, wie du es wünschst, schweigen._

_Den zweiten Absatz deines Briefes kann ich nicht so nachlässig behandeln. Du willst mir befehlen? Und drohen? Was soll überhaupt diese Anspielung, du könntest nach Hogwarts kommen? Was würdest du dann tun? Mich vor aller Augen packen und verschleppen? Gewiss nicht. Das sind nur leere Worte, also spare sie dir. Es gibt für mich auch gar keine Ehre zu retten, da ich nie gesagt hatte, dass ich kein neues Treffen mit dir will. Ich habe übrigens auch nie gesagt, dass ich dich noch einmal treffen würde. Muss ich einem alten Mann auf die Sprünge helfen? Ich sagte, ich würde nachdenken und mich bei dir melden, zugesagt habe ich zu gar nichts. Versuche also nicht, mir die Worte im Mund herum zu drehen oder etwas zu interpretieren, was nicht da ist. Dein Spielchen funktioniert bei mir nicht._  

_J._

Zufrieden las Hermine sich die Zeilen ihres Briefes durch. Die Antwort von Lucius hatte sie über die Maßen verärgert und so hatte sie lange darum gerungen, all seine eitlen Worte und Anspielungen zu enttarnen und ihn vollkommen zu entwaffnen. Er würde mit seiner Arroganz bei ihr nichts anderes erreichen, als dass sie noch wütender wurde. Und je wütender sie war, umso unwahrscheinlicher war ein neues Treffen. Er wollte etwas von ihr. Also musste er zu ihr kommen, er musste Zugeständnisse machen, nicht umgekehrt!


	6. Vorhang auf für den Halbblutprinzen

"Harry! Hey, Harry!"  
  
Überrascht drehte Hermine sich um. Sie war gerade dabei gewesen, Harry eine Standpauke wegen seiner Respektlosigkeit gegenüber Snape zu halten, da kam ein jüngerer Schüler auf sie zu gerannt. Er überreichte Harry einen Brief von Professor Dumbledore und ehe er Harry in ein Gespräch über die Quidditch-Auswahlspiele verwickeln konnte, zogen sie, Ron und Harry sich zurück.  
  
"Ha! Snape wird sich nicht gerade freuen ... dann kann ich nicht bei ihm nachsitzen!", amüsierte sich Harry, nachdem er vorgelesen hatte, dass Dumbledore ihn am Samstag um acht Uhr abends sehen wollte. Widerwillig musste Hermine ihre Freunde jedoch alleine lassen, da sie zu Arithmantik musste, während Harry und Ron eine Freistunde hatten. Den Spekulationen darüber, was Dumbledore wohl von Harry wollen könnte, konnte sie sich entsprechend nicht anschließen.  
  
Wie sie es erwartet hatte, waren beide von dem Brief so abgelenkt gewesen, dass sie die Freistunde nicht für Snapes Hausaufgaben genutzt hatten. Genervt opferte sie ihre eigene Freistunde nach dem Mittagessen, um den beiden zu helfen, ehe sie zu dritt zu Zaubertränke aufbrachen.  
  
Im Klassenraum angekommen betrachtete Hermine erwartungsvoll Professor Slughorn, von dem Harry zwar schon erzählt hatte, den sie selbst aber seit seiner Vorstellung durch Dumbledore nicht wieder gesehen hatte. Sie rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er Harry und Ron nicht nur die nötigen Bücher, sondern auch Utensilien und Zutaten zur Verfügung stellen wollte, bis beide alles nachträglich besorgt hatten.  
  
"Ich habe ein paar Zaubertränke für Sie vorbereitet", fing Slughorn die Stunde an, "Kann mir jemand sagen, was das hier für einer ist?"  
  
Hermine warf einen raschen Blick auf den Kessel, auf den Slughorn deutete, und meldete sich prompt: "Das ist Veritaserum", erklärte sie auf Aufforderung, "ein farbloser, geruchsloser Zaubertrank, der den Trinkenden zwingt, die Wahrheit zu sagen."  
  
"Sehr gut, sehr gut", erwiderte Slughorn, ehe er auf den nächsten deutete. Bevor er danach fragen konnte, schoss Hermines Hand erneut in die Höhe: "Das ist Vielsafttrank, Sir."  
  
"Ausgezeichnet, ausgezeichnet", freute Slughorn sich: "Nun, dieser hier ... Ja, meine Liebe?"  
  
"Das ist Amortentia."  
  
"In der Tat. Es scheint fast töricht zu fragen, "sagte Slughorn, der schwer beeindruckt aussah, "aber ich nehme an, Sie wissen, was er bewirkt?"  
  
"Er ist der mächtigste Liebestrank der Welt!", antwortete Hermine.  
  
"Völlig richtig! Wie ich annehme, haben Sie ihn aufgrund seines charakteristischen Perlmuttschimmers erkannt?"  
  
"Und wegen des Dampfes, der ganz typisch in Spiralen aufsteigt", sagte Hermine schwärmerisch, "und der angeblich für jeden von uns anders riecht, je nachdem, was wir anziehend finden - ich kann frisch gemähtes Gras und ein neues Pergament und ..."  
  
Sie lief rot an und beendete ihren Satz nicht, als sie erkannte, was der dritte Duft war: Sie roch das herbe Parfüm, das Lucius Malfoy an jenem Abend im Tropfenden Kessel getragen hatte. Während der Geruch von Gras und Pergament tiefe Ruhe und Zufriedenheit in ihr auslöste, weckte der herbe Duft Erinnerungen, die ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließen.  
  
"Darf ich Ihren Namen erfahren?", riss Slughorn sie aus ihrer Erinnerung.  
  
"Hermine Granger, Sir."  
  
"Granger? Granger? Sind Sie womöglich verwandt mit Hector Dagworth-Granger, der die Extraordinäre Zunft der Trankmeister gegründet hat?"  
  
"Nein, ich glaube nicht, Sir. Ich stamme von Muggeln ab, wissen Sie", erwiderte sie, ohne sich um die amüsierte Tuschelei von Malfoy und Theodore Nott am anderen Ende des Klassenraumes zu kümmern.  
  
"Oho!  _Eine sehr gute Freundin von mir ist muggelstämmig und sie ist die Beste in unserem Jahrgang!_ Ich nehme an, das ist diese Freundin, von der Sie sprachen, Harry?", erkundigte Slughorn sich mit einem gutmütigen Zwinkern.  
  
"Ja, Sir", bestätigte Harry. Hermines Herz machte einen freudigen Satz, als sie das Lob ihres Freundes aus dem Mund ihres Lehrers wiederholt hörte.  
  
"Schön, schön, nehmen Sie zwanzig wohlverdiente Punkte für Gryffindor, Miss Granger.  
  
Mit leichter Röte im Gesicht wandte sich Hermine flüsternd an Harry: "Hast du wirklich gesagt, dass ich die Beste in unserem Jahrgang bin? Oh, Harry!"  
  
Doch Hermines Freude über Harry hielt nicht lange an. Als es schließlich daran ging, den Sud der lebenden Toten zusammenzubrauen, wurde sie zusehend genervt. Harry hielt sich im Gegensatz zu ihr nicht an die Anweisungen im Buch und sein Trank gelang dennoch besser. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, immerhin machte sie alles exakt so, wie vorgegeben, und bisher war ihr damit noch jeder Trank gelungen. Am Ende der Stunde jedoch nickte Slughorn ihr zwar anerkennend zu, doch sein überschwängliches Lob und die kleine Phiole mit Felix Felicis ging an Harry.  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht?", verlangte sie nach der Stunde im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu wissen. Ihr entging nicht, wie Harry sich umwandte, um sicherzustellen, dass außer ihr und Ron niemand in Hörweite war, ehe er antwortete: "In meinem Tränkebuch hat jemand Hinweise reingeschrieben, denen bin ich gefolgt. Ich vermute, du denkst, ich hätte geschummelt?"  
  
Hermines Unzufriedenheit stieg. Nicht nur, dass Harry sich nicht an die Anweisungen gehalten hatte und damit besser gewesen war als sie, es war nicht mal seine eigene Leistung gewesen: "Also, das war eigentlich gar nicht deine Arbeit, oder?"  
  
Harry wollte offensichtlich gerade zu einer heftigen Erwiderung ansetzen, da mischte sich Ginny, die unbemerkt näher gekommen war, in das Gespräch ein: "Warte mal! Hab ich richtig gehört? Du hast Anweisungen befolgt, die jemand in ein Buch geschrieben hat, Harry?"  
  
Hermine wusste sofort, worauf ihre jüngere Freundin anspielen wollte, und entgegen der Versicherung von Harry, dass sein Fall anders lag, schloss sie sich sofort dem Bedenken an: "Ginny hat Recht. Wir sollten nachsehen, ob damit alles in Ordnung ist. Ich meine, diese ganzen komischen Anweisungen, wer weiß?"  
  
Sie ignorierte Harrys Protest, schnappte sich das Buch und zückte ihren Zauberstab: "Specialis revelio!"  
  
Nichts geschah. Missmutig reichte Hermine ihm das Buch zurück: "Es scheint okay zu sein. Ich meine, es scheint tatsächlich ... einfach nur ein Schulbuch zu sein."  
  
Gerade, als Harry danach greifen wollte, glitt es Hermine aus den Fingern und fiel zu Boden. Ehe er es wieder aufheben konnte, gelang es Hermine, einen Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Seite zu werfen: Dieses Buch ist Eigentum des Halbblutprinzen. Da Harry jedoch nicht so wirkte, als ob er über diesen Namen reden wollte, beschloss sie, so zu tun, als habe sie nichts gesehen. Sie nahm sich jedoch vor, in der Bibliothek nach dem Namen zu suchen.

* * *

 

Amüsiert saß Lucius Malfoy in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin und las erneut die wenigen Zeilen, die er von der jungen Frau namens Jean erhalten hatte. Sein Brief zuvor hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt: Sie kochte vor Wut. Es war beinahe schon tragisch, wie leicht sie in seine Falle getappt war. Gewiss, ihre scharfsinnige Erwiderung, wie sie seine Worte auseinander genommen und gegen ihn gewandt hatte, war schon beeindruckend. Doch dass sie nicht erkannt hatte, dass er sie hatte provozieren wollen, war unterhaltsam. Sie war eben doch noch sehr jung und kannte sich in den Wegen der Welt noch nicht aus. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, dass sie den Kontakt zu ihm abbrechen würde, dazu hatte er zu sehr an ihrem Stolz gekratzt.  
  
Immer noch grinsend griff er nach seiner Feder, um zu einer weiteren Antwort anzusetzen.  
  
_An meine wütende Jean,_

_deine Worte verletzen mich zutiefst. Dass du überhaupt annehmen kannst, dass ich dich gewaltsam innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts verschleppen müsste, ist beleidigend. Wir wissen beide gut genug, dass du mir keine Sekunde widerstehen könntest, wenn du mir in persona gegenüber stündest. Würdige dich nicht selbst mit so einer Lüge herab, du bist besser als das. Meine bloße Anwesenheit im Schloss wäre ausreichend, damit du freiwillig zu mir kommen würdest._

_Doch meinetwegen, ich tue dir den Gefallen und wir nehmen für einen Moment hypothetisch an, dass tatsächlich ich der einzige bin, der an einer Fortführung unserer Beziehung interessiert ist. Ich könnte es verstehen, du bist eine junge Frau, schön, intelligent, geheimnisvoll, dir liegen in der Schule gewiss die Männer zu Füßen. Im Gegensatz dazu bin ich nur ein alter Mann, meine besten Jahre liegen hinter mir, ich habe meinen Ruf verloren, einen großen Teil meines Vermögens. Nichts an mir ist begehrenswert oder attraktiv. Das einzige, was ich als positives Argument für mich geltend machen kann, ist deine Reaktion auf mich. Wenn eine so spannende Frau, die jeden haben kann, einem so unspannenden Mann wie mir so hoffnungslos verfällt, da muss am Ende doch irgendetwas an mir dran sein._

_Also, meine Schöne, sträube dich nicht länger. Gib deinen Sehnsüchten nach und gestehe dir ein, dass du mich wiedersehen willst. Ich bin in deinem Interesse so zuvorkommend, dir zu versichern, dass ich jederzeit zur Verfügung stehe. Vielleicht fällt es dir leichter, dir deine eigenen Wünsche einzugestehen, wenn du siehst, wie bereitwillig ich mich dir unterwerfe und wie unfähig ich bin, mein Interesse an dir zu verschleiern._

_L._  
  
Rasch überflog er noch einmal den Brief, dann nickte er zufrieden. Nichts war mehr dazu geeignet, Lust zu schüren, als ein wenig Provokation. Oder auch ein wenig mehr. Und da sich Jean bisher sehr empfänglich für seine Worte gezeigt hatte, da sie sein Spiel mitgespielt hatte, ohne es als Spiel zu erkennen, war er nur umso entzückter. Selbstzufrieden lehnte er sich im Sessel zurück und starrte in die Flammen.  
  
Ihre Worte über seinen Sohn hatten ihn nachdenklich gestimmt, doch da er Dracos Angewohnheit, zu prahlen und zu lügen, nur zu gut kannte, wollte er dem vorerst keine größere Beachtung schenken. Vielleicht stand er wirklich noch in gutem Kontakt zu Narzissa. Schön für ihn. Sie war eine liebende Mutter, aber keine liebende Ehefrau. Und sie wäre die letzte, die ihrem Sohn zum Dunklen Mal raten würde, auch das wusste Lucius. Entsprechend unwahrscheinlich war es, dass Draco wirklich in den Kreis der Todesser eingetreten war. Er selbst war während des letzten Treffens nicht verfügbar gewesen, da er sich noch mit den juristischen Details seiner Bewährung hatte beschäftigen müssen. Wer wusste schon, was da geschehen war. Hatte er eine Möglichkeit, das nachträglich herauszufinden, ohne erbärmlich zu wirken?

* * *

Hermines schlechtes Gewissen war noch nicht vollständig beruhigt, während sie mit Harry und Ron von Hagrids Hütte zurück zum Schloss wanderte. Dass sie alle drei dieses Jahr nicht Pflege magischer Geschöpfe belegt hatten, musste Hagrid schwer getroffen haben. Dass sie ihn darüber hinaus zwei Wochen lang gemieden hatten und er damit mit seiner Trauer über den bevorstehenden Tod von Aragog alleine gewesen war, machte ihr Versäumnis nur noch schwerwiegender. Ihr einziger Trost war, dass Hagrid ihnen offensichtlich verziehen hatte.

  
Sie waren gerade dabei, sich an den Gryffindortisch zum Abendessen zu setzen, da kam Professor Slughorn auf sie zu: "Harry, Harry, genau der Mann, auf den ich gewartet habe! Ich hatte gehofft, Sie noch vor dem Essen zu erwischen! Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einem Imbiss heute Abend in meinen Räumen? Wir geben eine kleine Party, nur ein paar von den künftigen Stars. McLaggen wird kommen, und Zabini, die reizende Melinda Bobbin - ich weiß nicht, ob Sie die kennen. Ihre Familie besitzt eine große Apothekenkette - und natürlich hoffe ich sehr, dass auch Miss Granger mich mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren wird."  
  
Unglücklich blickte Hermine zu Harry. Heute war Samstag und nachdem in der letzten Woche bereits das Nachsitzen mit Snape wegen Harrys Treffen mit Dumbledore ausgefallen war, würde er ihn gewiss heute nicht gehen lassen. Die Vorstellung, alleine zu einer Feier gehen zu müssen, bei der McLaggen anwesend war, gefiel ihr nicht. Die Blicke, die er ihr zuvor zugeworfen hatte, sprachen Bände.  
  
"Ich kann nicht kommen, Professor", erklärte Harry mit einem falschen Tonfall des Bedauerns, "Ich habe Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape."  
  
"Oje, ich hatte mit Ihnen gerechnet, Harry! Nun ja, ich werde einfach ein Wörtchen mit Snape reden und ihm die Sache erklären müssen. Auf jeden Fall zähle ich auf Sie, Miss Granger!", betonte Slughorn augenzwinkernd, ehe er geschäftig Richtung Lehrertisch davon eilte.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen saß Hermine abgeschieden im Gemeinschaftsraum, während Harry und Ron sich in die Lektüre des Tagespropheten vertieften. Sie hatte noch immer nicht auf den letzten Brief von Lucius reagiert. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte. Sollte sie sich eher beleidigt fühlen oder geschmeichelt? Warum hinterließen seine Zeilen bei ihr das Gefühl, dass er sie provozieren wollte und mit ihr spielte? Was steckte hinter seinen gleichzeitig arroganten und unterwürfigen Worten? Und wie lange konnte sie noch schweigen, ehe er seine Drohung wahr machte und persönlich im Schloss auftauchte?  
  
"Irgendwas Neues?", hörte sie da Ginnys Stimme, die sich zu ihrem Bruder und Harry gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Ja, in der Tat. Euer Vater hat den Malfoys einen Besuch abgestattet: _Diese zweite Hausdurchsuchung bei dem Todesser verlief offenbar ereignislos. Arthur Weasley vom Büro zur Ermittlung und Beschlagnahmung Gefälschter Verteidigungszauber und Schutzgegenstände erklärte, sein Team habe auf einen vertraulichen Hinweis hin gehandelt_."  
  
"Ein vertraulicher Hinweis?", mischte Hermine sich interessiert ein. Wie wohl Lucius auf diese Hausdurchsuchung reagiert haben mochte?  
  
"Ja, auf meinen", sagte Harry, "Ich hab ihm in King's Cross von Malfoy und dem Ding erzählt, das Borgin für ihn reparieren soll. Also, wenn es nicht in ihrem Haus ist, dann muss er es, was immer es ist, mit nach Hogwarts gebracht haben."  
  
"Aber wie kann er das geschafft haben, Harry?", widersprach Hermine sofort: "Wir wurden alle durchsucht, als wir ankamen, oder?"  
  
Harry zeigte sich überrascht, doch da er deutlich verspätet erst angekommen war, musste er der Untersuchung entgangen sein.  
  
"Malfoy kann nichts Gefährliches reingebracht haben!", betonte sie.  
  
"Dann hat es ihm jemand per Eule geschickt!", entgegnete er, offenbar unwillig, Draco vom Haken zu lassen: „Seine Mutter oder sein Vater oder sonst wer."  
  
"Die Eulen werden auch alle geprüft!", erklärte Hermine, die sich insgeheim sicher war, dass zumindest Lucius nicht mit seinem Sohn unter einer Decke stecken konnte.  
  
"Harry?", unterbrach da die neue Jägerin der Quidditch-Mannschaft die Diskussion: "Ich habe eine Nachricht für dich. Von Professor Snape. Er meinte ... er meinte, du sollst heute Abend um halb neun in sein Büro kommen zum Nachsitzen ... ähm ... egal, zu wie vielen Partys du eingeladen bist."  
  
Hermine war nicht glücklicher über diese Nachricht als Harry, denn nun musste sie tatsächlich alleine zu dieser Feier gehen. Während sie in ihren Schlafsaal ging, um angemessene Kleidung für diesen Anlass zu suchen, nahm sie sich vor, in der Nacht endlich den Brief von Lucius zu erwidern. Sie wollte wissen, was bei der Hausdurchsuchung abgelaufen war. Und sie wollte wissen, warum er sie mit seinen Worten ständig provozierte.

* * *

_ Lucius,_

_ ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich noch an unser erstes Gespräch erinnerst. Daran, wie wenig Sympathie ich für dich aufbringen konnte. Und dir sind gewiss meine auch danach wiederholten Beteuerungen nicht entgangen, wie sehr ich dich hasse. Entsprechend wirst du sicherlich die Motivation verstehen, aus der heraus ich dich frage: Was ist bei der Hausdurchsuchung geschehen? Wonach wurde gesucht und was hast du erfolgreich verstecken können? Ich stelle dir diese Fragen, obwohl ich weiß, dass du sie mir nicht beantworten wirst – vielleicht motivieren sie dich gar, den Kontakt zu mir abzubrechen? Falls das geschehen sollte, hätte ich zumindest einen Erfolg zu verbuchen. _

_ Ich frage mich ehrlich, was in deinem Kopf vorgehen muss, dass du denkst, deine arrogante, ja beinahe beleidigende Art mir gegenüber würde dich weiter bringen. Die Komplimente, die du mir machst, ebenso wie deine Unterwürfigkeit sind durchtrieft von Falschheit und Koketterie, dass selbst ein junges Mädchen wie ich das erkennen kann. Glaube nicht, dass ich blind über jedes Kompliment stolpere und mich darin sonne. _

_Dennoch gestehe ich dir zu, dass du meine Neugier geweckt hast. Du bist dir sicher, dass ich bei einem weiteren Treffen nicht anders könnte, als über dich herzufallen? Wir werden sehen. Ich werde am kommenden Samstag erneut an einer kleinen Feier von Professor Slughorn teilnehmen – zu der übrigens dein Sohn nicht geladen ist. Alle Schüler, die entweder herausragende Leistungen bringen oder gute Verbindungen versprechen, sind geladen. Der Name Malfoy zählt wohl nicht mehr viel? Jedenfalls werde ich nach der Feier nicht in meinen Schlafsaal zurückkehren, sondern runter ins Dorf gehen. Du hast den Eberkopf vorgeschlagen, ich bin einverstanden. Erwarte mich dort._

_J._  
  
Mit einem Seufzen legte Lucius den Brief zur Seite. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Jean ihn nach der Hausdurchsuchung fragen würde, vermutlich dachte sie insgeheim, dass es ihm recht geschehen sei. Vielleicht war dem auch so. Fakt blieb jedoch, dass er sich den Umstand nicht erklären konnte. Sein Besitz war bereits zuvor gründlich untersucht worden und nur, weil man keinerlei gefährliche Gegenstände hatte finden können und einige fragwürdige beschlagnahmt hatte, war ihm überhaupt gestattet worden, nicht nach Azkaban zu gehen. Wieso also jetzt noch einmal?  
  
Die einzige Erklärung, die er finden konnte, war, dass nicht sein Besitz, sondern jener von Draco Verdacht erweckt hatte. Was trieb der Junge? War mehr an seiner Prahlerei Jean gegenüber dran, als er, sein eigener Vater, gedacht hätte? Konnte man Draco gar Verbindungen zu den Todessern nachweisen?  
  
Stöhnend rieb er sich seine Schläfe. Er war Lucius Malfoy. Er war es nicht gewohnt, Existenzängste zu haben. Und er war es nicht gewohnt, dass er nicht wusste, was seine Frau und sein Sohn trieben. Er war nicht in diese Welt geboren worden, um Angst zu haben. Andere hatten Angst vor ihm zu haben. Oder Respekt.  
  
Doch Lucius war nicht der Mann, der lange trübsinnigen Gedanken nachhängen konnte. Rasch wanderte sein Geist zu den verheißungsvollen letzten Zeilen des Briefes. Endlich, endlich hatte er sie da, wo er sie haben wollte. Sie hatte immer noch nicht verstanden, welches Spiel er mit ihr trieb, und das war ihm nur recht. Er würde im Eberkopf auf sie warten. Sie wollte ihm beweisen, dass sie sich ihm nicht erneut hingeben würde? Das sollte sie ruhig versuchen, er wusste bereits jetzt, dass sie dieses Spiel verlieren würde. Ihr Verstand, ihr Stolz würden sie selbst stürzen. Es war lange her, dass er eine Frau kennen gelernt hatte, mit der er so perfekt Katz und Maus spielen konnte wie mit Jean. Vielleicht war sie sogar die erste, weil sie nicht nur außergewöhnlich intelligent, sondern eben auch vollkommen unerfahren und naiv war. Sie war so stolz auf ihre eigene Intelligenz, dass sie nicht erkannte, dass ihr Mangel an Erfahrung ihr einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Nachteil in diesem Duell verursachte.  
  
Er hatte nicht vor, an jenem Abend nach ihrem Interesse zu betteln. Im Gegenteil, sie würde diejenige sein, die versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken.  
  
In Gedanken darüber versunken, was er alles mit ihr anstellen wollte, wenn sie sich ihm erst einmal hingegeben hatte, schenkte er sich ein Glas Whisky ein und grinste selbstgefällig in die Flammen seines Kamins.


	7. Im Eberkopf

Mit hastigen Schritten, die Arme tief in ihren Jackentaschen vergraben, eilte Hermine den Weg hinunter ins Dorf. Die Wache am Tor hatte sie argwöhnisch angeschaut, doch nachdem Hermine ihren Namen genannt hatte, hatte der Zauberer kurz eine Liste überflogen und schließlich genickt. Sie war froh gewesen, dass er keine weiteren Fragen gestellt hatte, denn sie hätte wahrlich nicht gewusst, was sie hätte sagen sollen.  
  
Warum ging sie hinunter ins Dorf, zum Eberkopf, zu einem Treffen mit Lucius Malfoy?  
  
Ihre Stimmung war nicht gut. Das kleine Zusammentreffen bei Slughorn hatte sich als äußerst steife Angelegenheit herausgestellt und neben McLaggen waren noch einige andere männliche Schüler anwesend gewesen, die ihr äußerst suspekt waren. War dem guten Professor eine Verbindung zu bedeutenden Personen so wichtig, dass er die Gesellschaft ihrer teilweise unerträglichen Sprösslinge aushalten konnte? Sie jedenfalls würde ein weiteres dieser Treffen nicht überleben, so viel stand fest.  
  
Dankbar bemerkte Hermine, dass die Straßen von Hogsmeade vollkommen leer waren. Im Drei Besen brannte Licht, einige obere Etagen der kleinen Läden waren hell erleuchtet, doch der größte Teil des Dorfes schlief offensichtlich. Sie atmete tief durch. Ihr Haar hatte sie bereits im Schloss geglättet – wie passend, dass sie sich sowieso für die Feier bei Slughorn schick machen wollte. Sie trug erneut ihr dezentes Makeup, ihre Schuluniform hatte sie gegen einen roten Rock und eine schwarze Bluse getauscht. Sie war sich sicher, dass Malfoy sie auch an diesem Abend nicht erkennen würde.   
  
Entschlossen packte Hermine den Knauf der schweren Eingangstür und betrat den düsteren Schankraum des Eberkopfs. Sie entdeckte Lucius sofort. Er saß in einer Ecke mit einem Glas Wein, den Rücken ihr zugewandt, doch sein blondes, langes Haar schimmerte auffällig im Schein des Kamins. Ein rascher Blick durch den Raum verriet ihr, dass sie keinen der wenigen Anwesenden kannte. Gut.  
  
Betont langsam schritt sie auf den Tisch von Lucius zu, umrundete ihn und blieb dann direkt in seinem Blickfeld stehen: „Guten Abend.“  
  
„Ah“, kam es nur von ihm, „du bist da.“  
  
Überrascht riss Hermine die Augen auf – das war nicht die Reaktion, die sie erwartet hatte. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er ihre Ankunft kaum hatte abwarten können, dass er sie überschwänglich begrüßen würde auf seine typische, übertrieben charmante Art und Weise. Doch wie er so da saß, sie von oben bis unten musterte, wirkte er beinahe desinteressiert.   
  
Sie schluckte. Schön, es konnte ihr nur recht sein, wenn er inzwischen kein Interesse mehr an ihr hatte. Mit langsamen Bewegungen öffnete sie ihre Jacke, hängte sie bedächtig über die Lehne einer der Stühle und setzte sich dann auf einen anderen zur Rechten von Lucius.  
  
„Richtig, ich bin da“, sagte sie fest. „Und du auch.“  
  
„Wir sind also beide da. Welch‘ bemerkenswerte Beobachtung von dir. Immer wieder beeindruckend, wie du deinen Verstand unter Beweis stellst.“  
  
Getroffen lehnte Hermine sich zurück. Seine Worte hatten so eiskalt geklungen, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als sich verletzt zu fühlen. Warum war er so? Wo war seine Faszination für ihre Person hin?  
  
„Du hast mich in deinen Briefen förmlich angebettelt, dass ich mich mit dir treffe, und nun behandelst du mich so?“, verlangte sie direkt zu wissen, doch statt seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, erntete sie nur ein genervtes Schnauben.  
  
„Ein Malfoy bettelt nicht.“  
  
Hermine kochte vor Wut. Also hatte er doch nur ein Spielchen mit ihr gespielt. Er hatte sehen wollen, wie weit er an sie heran kommen konnte und jetzt, da er sich darin bestätigt sah, dass sie ihm verfallen war, war es ihm langweilig geworden. Von wegen Faszination. Sie fragte sich plötzlich, ob er sie überhaupt jemals wirklich schön gefunden hatte.   
  
Und sofort hasste sie sich dafür, dass sie sich diese Frage überhaupt stellte. Welche Bedeutung hatte es schon, ob Lucius Malfoy sie attraktiv fand?  
  
Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, wandte er sich ihr endlich zu, die Arme vor seinem Weinglas auf dem Tisch gefaltet, der Ausdruck ernst: „Ich bin enttäuscht von dir.“  
  
„Bitte?“  
  
„Ich hatte dich für mutiger gehalten. Stolzer. Ich sehe in deinen Augen, dass du jetzt sofort aufstehen und gehen willst. Du siehst einen guten Vorwand, dich davonzustehlen, und du willst ihn nutzen“, erklärte er. Stirnrunzelnd fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über sein Kinn, ehe er fortfuhr: „Statt zu deinem Interesse an mir zu stehen, bist du regelrecht erleichtert darüber, dass mein Interesse an dir scheinbar nachgelassen hat. Statt dich anzustrengen, mich zu halten, läufst du lieber weg!“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll. Bei seinen nächsten Worten rückte er noch näher an sie heran und seine Stimme hatte plötzlich wieder diesen rauen Ton, der Hermine bereits zuvor die Knie hatte weich werden lassen: „Das ist nicht die Jean, die ich im Tropfenden Kessel kennen gelernt habe. Die Jean aus dem Tropfenden Kessel war eine Kämpferin“, flüsterte er, nur um dann etwas lauter und offensichtlich abfällig hinzuzufügen, „und kein kleines Mädchen, das Angst vor der eigenen Courage hat.“   
  
Die ganze Zeit, während er sprach, blickte er ihr direkt in die Augen. Jedes Wort kam sorgfältig artikuliert über seine Lippen, während der Rest seines Körpers unbeweglich blieb. Ein Schauer lief Hermine über den Rücken, als sie plötzlich ein irrationales Verlangen nach diesem Mann verspürte. Da war sie wieder, diese verdammte Erregung, die sie immer befiel, wenn er sich besonders abfällig zeigte.  
  
„Ich laufe nicht davon!“, schleuderte sie ihm trotzig entgegen: „Ich hatte nie Interesse an dir, warum also sollte ich bleiben, wenn du keines mehr an mir hast?“  
  
„Du benimmst dich wirklich wie ein kleines Mädchen. Wo hast du Jean, die Frau gelassen? Oder gibt es in Hogwarts am Ende wirklich nur Schulmädchen?“, gab Lucius zurück, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen.   
  
„Hör auf, mich als jung und dumm darzustellen! Das bin ich nicht! Du solltest besser als jeder andere wissen, dass ich… Dass ich sehr wohl eine Frau bin!“, zischte Hermine. Sie wurde rot bei ihren eigenen Worten, doch sie wollte es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass dieser Mann vor ihr sie plötzlich wie ein Kind behandelte. Sie war eine Frau!  
  
„So?“, hakte er nach, während er sich plötzlich weit zu ihr beugte, bis sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war: „Dann zeige mir diese Frau. Ihretwegen bin ich hier.“  
  
Hermines Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen. Sein leises, tiefes Murmeln hatte sie aus einer unerwarteten Richtung getroffen. Sein unerbittliches Starren, die Wärme, die von seinem plötzlich so nahen Körper ausging, die Hand, die sich langsam auf ihr Knie legte. Sie hatte dem nichts entgegen zu setzen. Lag es an ihm? Oder war einfach diese intime Berührung so ungewohnt und so aufregend, dass sie bei jedem Mann so reagiert hätte? Sie fühlte sich überfordert von dem Maß an Begierde, mit dem er sie betrachtete, und als wäre sie ein Spiegel konnte sie nicht anders als diese Begierde mit selber Kraft zu erwidern.  
  
Und mit einem Mal verstand sie. Er hatte sie manipuliert.  
  
„Du Schuft!“, schimpfte sie, doch sie entzog sich ihm nicht. „Du hast das mit Absicht gemacht!“, warf sie ihm vor. Er hatte sich absichtlich kalt gegeben, um ihr Interesse zu wecken – und obwohl sie das jetzt begriffen hatte, änderte sich nichts an ihrem Verlangen. Ihr kühler Verstand war entsetzt von seinem Tun, doch der Rest ihres Körpers freute sich über die Aufmerksamkeit und die Tatsache, dass jemand tatsächlich all seine Verführungskünste für sie auspackte. Ein nervöses Flattern bemächtigte sich ihres Magens, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich ihm nicht länger widersetzen wollte.  
  
Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht: „Langjährige Erfahrung. Keine Frau lässt sich einfangen, wenn sie das Gefühl hat, gejagt zu werden.“  
  
„Solche Spielchen sind verachtenswert“, erwiderte Hermine mit so viel Würde wie möglich, doch er lachte nur leise. „Aber sie sind effektiv. Komm, meine Schöne. Oben wartet ein Zimmer auf uns.“  
  
Ehe sie antworten konnte, hatte er sie an einer Hand vom Stuhl gezogen, ihre Jacke genommen und sie Richtung Treppen bugsiert. Mit weichen Knien, aber unfähig, ihm zu widerstehen, folgte Hermine ihm, ihre kleine Hand fest in seiner großen gehalten. Sie spürte, wie ihr mit jedem Schritt die Treppe hinauf ein wenig mehr ihr Mut versagte. Das hier war das erste Mal, dass sie vollkommen verabredet und wie auf Bestellung zusammen trafen. Würde es nicht furchtbar peinlich werden, wenn sie erstmal im Zimmer angekommen waren? Sie musste sich mit ihrer freien Hand am Geländer festhalten, um nicht ohnmächtig von der Treppe zu fallen. Ihr Gesicht glühte. Sie war deutlich zu nervös, um die Situation noch unter Kontrolle zu haben, und das machte ihr Angst.  
  
Doch Lucius gab ihr keine Zeit, sich diesen Ängsten hinzugeben. Kaum hatte er die Zimmertür hinter ihnen geschlossen, packte er sie und zwang sie unter sich auf das kleine Bett.  
  
„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich ausfragt, Jean!“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, während er mit seinen Händen ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf festpinnte. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich abweist. Wir haben uns gemeinsam auf diese kleine Affäre geeinigt und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du einseitig unsere Abmachung brichst.“   
  
Hilflos schaute Hermine zu, wie er ihren Zauberstab unter ihrer Bluse hervorzog und achtlos beiseite warf. Musste sie Angst vor ihm haben?  
  
„Ich mache mich ungerne zum Affen, Jean“, fuhr er fort, der Tonfall inzwischen gefährlich kalt. „Und ich lasse niemals zu, dass jemand ungeschoren davon kommt, der mich zum Narren hält.“  
  
„Du wagst es, mir zu drohen?“, zischte sie verängstigt, doch er kümmerte sich nicht um ihre Worte. Stattdessen begann er, mit einer Hand ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, während die andere noch immer ihre Arme bewegungsunfähig hielt.  
  
„Du hast mich um deinen kleinen Finger gewickelt und ich werde dich erst gehen lassen, wenn du mir mindestens ebenso verfallen bist, wie ich dir.“  
  
Bei dieser Aussage blieb Hermine beinah der Atem weg. Es war eine eindeutige Drohung – aber was für eine! Wollte er wirklich sagen, dass er ihr verfallen war? Das Machtgefühl, das sie bereits am ersten Abend mit ihm verspürt hatte, kehrte zurück und steigerte ihre Erregung ins Unendliche. Doch sofort rief ihr Kopf sie zur Ordnung: Sie konnte nicht wissen, ob er nicht wieder nur Dinge sagte, um sie zu verführen. Ihrem Körper war dieser Umstand leider völlig egal, sie zerfloss beinahe vor Verlangen nach ihm. Falls es ein Spiel war, so war es auf jeden Fall effektiv.  
  
„Ich hasse dich!“, flüsterte sie erschüttert, während sie zusah, wie er ihre inzwischen entblößten Brüste sanft küsste. Nur die Hitze seiner Lippen und der schnelle Atem ließen darauf schließen, dass auch er nicht unberührt von der Situation blieb. Er wirkte so kontrolliert, so überlegen, während sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihre Erregung ihren Verstand gefangen genommen hatte. Abwechselnd platzierte er erst feuchte Küsse auf ihrer Brust und blies dann ganz sanft darüber. Der Wechsel von Hitze und Kälte jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, während sie unter Aufbringung ihrer letzte Kraft zischte: „Ich hasse dich wirklich!“  
  
„Das spielt keine Rolle für mich“, entgegnete Lucius leise, beinahe zärtlich: „Alles, was ich will, ist, dass du den Sex mit mir genießt. So sehr, dass du zumindest in den nächsten Monaten nicht anders kannst als immer wieder zu mir zurück zu kommen.“  
  
Endlich ließ er ihre Hände los, doch nur, um sie vollständig auszuziehen. Mit einem entschlossenen Griff entfernte er ihre Unterwäsche, Schuhe und Socken folgten sofort. Nur in ihrem roten Rock bekleidet lag Hermine unter Lucius Malfoy, trotz aller vorigen Erlebnisse darum bemüht, ihre Nacktheit zu verbergen.  
  
„Ach“, murmelte Lucius, während er langsam die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel küsste. „Mädchenhafte Scham ist etwas Großartiges. Du schämst dich deiner Nacktheit und doch entziehst du dich mir nicht vollständig. Nichts ist verführerischer als eine Frau, die sich verletzlich zeigt, aber nicht flieht.“  
  
„Hör auf zu reden!“, schnappte Hermine verunsichert. Die Küsse, die sich immer mehr ihrer heißen Mitte näherten, ließen ihren Atem schneller gehen, doch es waren seine Worte, die ihren Verstand benebelten. Sie wollte ihm glauben, sie wollte verführerisch sein, sie wollte eine Frau sein. Sie konnte nicht anders, als über jeden Makel an ihrem Körper nachzudenken, doch gerade die Angst vor seiner Ablehnung machte diesen Moment so aufregend. Er hatte die Möglichkeit, sie zu beleidigen und zu erniedrigen, doch er schmeichelte ihr, flüsterte ihr zuckersüße Lobeshymnen zu. So sehr ihr Verstand sie auch warnte, ihm nicht zu glauben, so hoffnungslos war dieser Widerstand am Ende doch. Ein leises Seufzen kam ihr über die Lippen, als seine heißen Küsse abbrachen und er unendlich langsam mit seiner Zunge über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel strich.  
  
„Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel Macht du gerade über mich hast, Jean“, fuhr Lucius ungeachtet ihrer Anweisung fort. „Ich würde alles tun, damit ich dich heute Nacht bekomme, alles. Du bist einfach nur göttlich. Mit deinen zarten sechzehn Jahren hast du es geschafft, einen alten Mann wie mich vollständig zu verhexen. Ich bin dir mit Haut und Haar verfallen. Alles in mir schreit danach, dich zu spüren, mich in dir zu versenken, deine Schreie zu hören. Ich will dich.“   
  
Ehe Hermine wusste, wie ihr geschah, beugte sich Lucius zu ihr hoch und küsste sie. Ihr blieb kaum ein Augenblick zum Luftholen, so intensiv war der Kuss. Unbemerkt von ihr selbst krallte sie ihre Hände in sein weißes Hemd und streckte ihm ihr Becken entgegen. Nicht nur er wollte sie. Sie wollte ihn ebenso. Es war ihr egal, ob er es ernst meinte, es war ihr egal, wer er war oder wer sie war. Das einzige, was zählte, war, dass er endlich ihre brennende Lust befriedigte. Ihr Verstand hatte den Kampf schon lange aufgegeben und sich beleidigt abgeschaltet. Zurück blieben nur ihr wildes Herzklopfen, das prickelnde Ziehen zwischen ihren Beinen und ein hektischer Atem. Wenn es ihr nicht so peinlich gewesen wäre, hätte sie die Initiative ergriffen und sich einfach genommen, wonach ihr verlangte.   
  
Wie auf ein Kommando versenkte Lucius zwei Finger in ihr, ohne dabei den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Überrascht stöhnte Hermine auf, nur um sofort noch tiefer zu erröten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann sie in eine weiche Masse verwandelte, die nur noch aus Hitze und Lust bestand. Seufzend rollte sie ihr Hüften im selben Takt wie sich seine Finger in ihr bewegten. Er war so viel sanfter als vor wenigen Wochen im Tropfenden Kessel, so zärtlich, dass es ihr beinahe den Verstand raubte. Als er grob zu ihr gewesen war, war es ihr leichter gefallen, sich auf ihn einzulassen und sich ihm hinzugeben. Jetzt jedoch, da er sie zwang, sich ihrer eigenen Erregung bewusst zu sein, sie spüren ließ, wie feucht sie war, überfiel sie eine merkwürdige Scham. Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach so hart nehmen wie zuvor? Es war grausam, dass er sie dazu brachte, sich und ihm ihr Verlangen so offen zu zeigen. Verzweifelt erwiderte sie seinen Kuss mit aller Macht, um sich von ihrer Scham abzulenken, um zu vergessen, wie sehr ihr Körper seine Berührung genoss.  
  
Unerwartet unterbrach er den Kuss und stützte sich auf seiner freien Hand über ihr auf: „Na, gefällt dir das?“, erkundigte er sich mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue. Der Tonfall beunruhigt sie. Wo war der sanfte, liebende Lucius hin, der ihr eben solche wundervollen Dinge zugeflüstert hatte? Warum klang er so provozierend?  
  
„Gefällt es dir?“, widerholte er seine Frage, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden oder seine Hand von ihr zu lassen. Unwillkürlich drehte Hermine den Kopf weg und schloss die Augen. Erwartete er wirklich, dass sie jetzt etwas sagte?  
  
„Antworte mir!“  
  
Wie ein Peitschenhieb zuckten seine harten Worte durch den Raum. Entsetzt blickte Hermine zu ihm auf, doch seine Augen bohrten sich unerbittlich in sie.  
  
„Ja“, hauchte sie verunsichert.  
  
„Ja was?“  
  
Sie schluckte: „Es … es gefällt mir“, hauchte sie. Warum fragte er, es war doch offensichtlich. Sie verging bereits jetzt vor Scham, weil ihr Körper eine so deutliche Sprache sprach, warum zwang er sie, es offen auszusprechen? Warum konnte er nicht einfach schnellen, heißen Sex mit ihr haben wie zuvor, ohne dass sie darüber nachdenken musste? Lachte er sie insgeheim aus?   
  
Sofort war sein warmes Lächeln wieder da: „So ist es brav, meine Schöne. Und nun sag mir, was du willst.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
Er musste nichts sagen, der strenge Blick reichte aus, damit sie wusste, was er von ihr wollte. Verzweifelt schloss Hermine die Augen. Seine Finger in ihr fühlten sich wunderbar an, doch sie wollte mehr, sie wollte ihn, richtig. Und sie wusste, sie würde das nur bekommen, wenn sie ihn drum bat. Er spielte mit ihr. Schon wieder.  
  
„Ich will dich“, sagte sie ganz leise, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Er sah doch, dass ihr Körper nach ihm schrie.   
  
„Gut“, kam sofort die selbstgefällige Antwort: „Freut mich, das zu hören. Aber was genau meinst du damit?“  
  
„Das weißt du ganz genau!“, fauchte sie. Frustriert krallte Hermine sich in das weiche Kopfkissen, während ihr Becken sich wie von alleine immer hektischer bewegte. Als hätte sie ihn beleidigt, zog Lucius seine Hand von ihr weg: „Wer wird denn da so fauchen? Sei ein liebes Kätzchen und sprich anständig mit mir! Was willst du?“  
  
„Warum tust du das?“, fragte sie verzweifelt. Sie verging beinahe vor Lust, und doch brachte sie es nicht über sich, auszusprechen, was sie wollte. Warum fiel es ihr so schwer? Und warum zwang er sie dazu?   
  
„Weil es Spaß macht“, kam es grinsend von ihm: „Du bist eben doch nur ein kleines Mädchen, zu schamhaft, explizit zu werden.“  
  
Verärgert schaute Hermine ihn an. Er wollte sie provozieren, machte sich darüber lustig, dass sie so viel weniger erfahren war als er. Sie war nicht bereit, das Spiel mitzuspielen. Sie richtete sich etwas auf, stützte sich auf ihrem einen Ellbogen ab, während sie ihre freie Hand auf seine Schulter legte, die Beine weit und deutlich vor ihm gespreizt. Obwohl er noch immer beinahe vollständig bekleidet war, konnte Hermine deutlich seine Erregung durch den Stoff seiner Hose sehen. Er war nicht unberührt von ihr und das gab ihr den letzten Stoß, den sie brauchte.  
  
„Fick mich! Hart!“  
  
Triumphierend bemerkte sie den überraschten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, aber ihr Triumph hielt nicht lange. Als er keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, breitete sich Panik in ihr aus. Hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt? War das nicht das, was er hatte hören wollen? War sie peinlich? Sagte man sowas nicht? Oder missfiel ihm die Sprache?  
  
„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, liebste Jean!“, hauchte er ihr da mit einem rauen Grollen ins Ohr. Sie hatte kaum Zeit, sich von ihrer Panik zu erholen, da hatte er sich schon mittels Magie seiner Kleider entledigt.   
  
„Dreh dich um, auf alle Viere!“, befahl er ihr scharf: „Die Hände gegen die Bettlehne!“  
  
Hermine folgte seinen Anweisungen ohne zu zögern. Sie hatte all ihren Mut für heute Abend aufgebraucht. Rasch drehte sie sich um, stützte sich auf ihren Knien und Ellbogen ab, die Hände gegen das kalte Holz der Lehne gepresst. Ihr Atem ging schnell während sie auf ihn wartete. Ihr Körper zitterte vor Anspannung, während sie im Ungewissen darüber blieb, was er hinter ihr tat.  
  
„Halt dich gut fest, meine Schöne“, schnurrte er ihr ins Ohr, nachdem er sich über sie gebeugt hatte, sein steifes Glied an ihren Hintern gepresst: „Ich will nicht, dass du dir weh tust.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten griff er nach ihrer Hüfte und stieß in sie. Ein Schrei der Überraschung und Erlösung entfuhr Hermine. Endlich! Wie bei ihrem ersten Mal verspürte sie kurz einen unangenehmen Schmerz, während ihr Körper sich an den Eindringling gewöhnte, doch anders als zuvor gab er ihr keine Zeit, sich anzupassen. Kaum hatte er sie vollständig ausgefüllt, zog er sich zurück und stieß erneut zu, nahm einen harten, aber langsamen Rhythmus auf. Sie brauchte einige Atemzüge, um sich auf ihn einzulassen, doch als der Schmerz schließlich vergangen war, konnte sie sich endlich ihrer brennenden Erregung hingeben und alles um sich herum vergessen.   
  
Lucius hinter ihr war zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, als dass er diese Reaktion wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Den ganzen Abend hatte er diese Frau abwechselnd mit Zuckerbrot und Peitsche behandelt, bis sie Wachs geworden war in seinen Händen. Doch als sie sich ihm so verführerisch angeboten hatte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken „Fick mich!“ gesagt hatte, hätte er beinahe die Kontrolle verloren. Nichts wollte er lieber tun, als sie hart zu nehmen, mit wenigen Stößen seinen lang ersehnten Höhepunkt zu erleben. Doch er war ihr mehr schuldig, sie war ihm mehr wert. Sie sollte es genauso genießen wie er, alleine schon, weil er sie zwingen wollte, sich ihrer Lust für ihn zu stellen. Sie sollte es nie wieder leugnen!  
  
Wie gefesselt lag sein Blick auf ihrem Hintern, auf der Stelle, wo er immer wieder in sie stieß. Nur entfernt hörte er ihr leises Stöhnen, so beschäftigt war er damit, seinen eigenen Höhepunkt zurück zu halten. Sie war so perfekt. Der Hintern war klein, die Hüften schlank, wie es so oft bei jungen Mädchen der Fall war, doch ihre Brüste waren eindeutig jene einer Frau. Ihr glattes, braunes Haar hing ihr wirr über die Schultern, während ihre kleinen Hände sich so fest gegen das Holz stemmten, dass ihre Knöchel beinah weiß hervor traten. Ihre zarte Haut glänzte von dem Schweißfilm, der ihren ganzen Körper überzog.  
  
„Lucius …“  
  
Der leise gemurmelte Name riss ihn aus seiner faszinierten Beobachtung. Beinahe unbemerkt von ihm hatte sie sich ihrem Höhepunkt genähert. Er ließ jeden Rest an Selbstbeherrschung fallen. Mit einer Hand packte er ihre Schulter, während die andere in ihre Hüfte gekrallt blieb. Immer härter, schneller und unkontrollierter stieß er in sie, bis schließlich eine Gänsehaut ihren Körper überzog und sie zu zucken begann.  
  
Während der Orgasmus über sie rollte, kam schließlich auch er. Mit einem letzten, tiefen Stöhnen ergoss er sich in ihr, ehe er sich zurückzog und rücklings gegen die Lehne am Fußende des Bettes sinken ließ.  
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete er, wie sie ihrem Höhepunkt nachhing, wie sich ihr Atem langsam normalisierte und die Röte aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Als schließlich die Hitze des Augenblicks vergangen war und die kühle Nachtluft über ihre schweißbedeckte Haut strich, begann sie zu frösteln.  
  
„Komm her“, flüsterte er sanft, während er sich zu ihr gesellte und sie unter die Decke zog: „Komm. Schlafe einen Moment. Du musst dich ausruhen, ehe du zurück ins Schloss kannst.“   
  
Wenn sie nicht so erschöpft gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine gewiss protestiert, doch so schloss sie einfach die Augen und schlief an die Brust von Lucius Malfoy gekuschelt ein. Dieser selbst blickte selbstzufrieden auf die junge Frau hinab. Er hatte im Tropfenden Kessel nach einer Begleitung für eine Nacht gesucht und stattdessen eine Frau gefunden, die ihn über die Nacht hinaus faszinierte. Er hatte lange schon nicht mehr so viel Spaß beim Sex gehabt, insbesondere auch, weil ihre Unerfahrenheit so reizend war. Er konnte ihr so viel zeigen. Keine ihrer Reaktionen war verstellt. So sehr sie auch versuchte, ihm mit ihren Verstand beizukommen, so offen trug sie doch ihre Gefühle im Gesicht. Wo andere Frauen versuchten, ihm zu gefallen, tat sie ihr bestes, ihre Erregung vor ihm zu verstecken – und es misslang ihr jämmerlich. Es war einfach entzückend. Er würde noch viel Spaß mit ihr haben.  


oOoOoOo

  
  
Die Kapuze ihrer Jacke tief ins Gesicht gezogen eilte Hermine zum Schloss zurück. Hoch über ihr schlug die Glocke von Hogwarts Mitternacht. Ihr kleines Abenteuer mit Lucius hatte länger gedauert als sie geplant hatte.  
  
Was war nur in sie gefahren?  
  
Es war gar nicht der Sex, über den sie sich aufregte. Sie begriff langsam, warum Lucius Malfoy so eine Anziehungskraft auf sie ausübte und welche Spielchen er spielte. Sie begriff, warum sie ihm nicht widerstehen konnte und sie sah nicht ein, sich für reinen Sex schlecht zu fühlen. Nein, was ihr Kopfschmerzen bereitete, war die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie im Anschluss in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.  
  
Als er sie schließlich sanft geweckt hatte, hatte sie noch immer auf seiner Brust gelegen, die Arme fest um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen. Und sie hatte sich gut gefühlt. Das warme Gefühl eines anderen Körpers, die erstaunlich muskulöse Brust, seine raue Hand auf ihrem Rücken, all das hatte ihr ein merkwürdiges Gefühl des Geborgenseins vermittelt. Und sie hatte wirklich gut geschlafen.  
  
Wie konnte sie sich in der Gegenwart dieses Mannes nur so gehen lassen?


	8. Ein katastrophales Hogsmeade-Wochenende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ihr Lieben :) Ich sage es direkt: Dieses Kapitel bedeutet nicht, dass es ab sofort regelmäßig weitergeht. Ich habe hier dran einige Zeit geschrieben und ich werde auch weiter an dieser Fanfiction schreiben, aber immer nur, wenn ich Zeit finde und die Ideen kommen. Meine anderen Fanfictions haben vorläufig weiter Priorität. Aber da viele schon so lange warten, wollte ich euch dieses Kapitel nicht länger vorenthalten. Also: Viel Spaß!

Müde rieb sich Hermine die Augen. Die letzte Woche war wie im Flug vergangen. Sie hatten so viel zu tun, so viele Hausaufgaben und so viel Stoff aus dem Unterricht, den sie nacharbeiten wollte, dass ihr kaum Zeit geblieben war, über ihre Nacht mit Lucius nachzudenken. Jetzt war es bereits Samstag und das erste offizielle Hogsmeade-Wochenende stand an. Sie konnte nicht anders als unwillkürlich wieder an Lucius zu denken.

Langsam setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf und rieb sich die Augen. Er verstand es wirklich, eine Frau zu verführen. All seine Arroganz, die Überheblichkeit, die Art, wie er sie immer wieder wie ein Kind behandelte, all das reizte sie so sehr, dass sie ihm nur noch mehr beweisen wollte, dass sie eine Frau war. Und sie wusste, dass sie damit genau in sein Netz getappt war. Warum nur war sie ausgerechnet durch Arroganz so leicht zu manipulieren?

Die eigentliche Frage war jedoch, warum sie sich seinen Armen anvertraut und in seiner Gegenwart geschlafen hatte. Er war immer noch ein Todesser, ganz unabhängig davon, wie gut oder schlecht sein Stand bei Voldemort war. Es konnte jederzeit passieren, dass es Voldemort wieder in den Sinn kam, dass er da einen einstmals einflussreichen Verbündeten hat und ihn reaktiviert. Und was, wenn Lucius Malfoy herausfand, wer sie in Wirklichkeit war? Würde er sie vielleicht töten oder zumindest gefangen nehmen, um seine Stellung unter den Todessern zurück zu gewinnen?

Nein, vermutlich nicht.

Sie streckte sich, dann verließ sie ihr wohlig warmes Bett, trottete ins Badezimmer und begann, sich die Zähne zu putzen. Ihre Zimmergefährtinnen schliefen noch, doch sie wollte gerne früh am Frühstückstisch sein, um in aller Ruhe einen ersten Kaffee zu trinken. Und um alleine mit ihren Gedanken sein zu können. Wo sollte diese Affäre mit Lucius hinführen? Früher oder später würde die Realität sie einholen, früher oder später würde der Krieg ausbrechen und dann standen sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Würde sie im Zweifelsfall den Stab gegen Lucius erheben können, wenn es darauf ankam?

Mit der Zahnbürste im Mund schaute Hermine sich selbst im Spiegel an. Ja. Ja, sie würde gegen ihn kämpfen können. Sie verspürte keinerlei emotionale Bindung zu ihm, nur Lust und Neugier auf alles, was er ihr vielleicht noch zeigen konnte. Aber jenseits vom Sex war er keine echte Bereicherung für ihr Leben, entsprechend irrelevant war es, was im Krieg und danach geschehen würde. Sie hatte sich unter Kontrolle, sie konnte ihre Gefühle von ihrer Lust trennen.

Zumindest im Moment.

Was es auf jeden Fall zu verhindern galt, war jegliche emotionale Verwicklung. Sie durfte sich nicht in ihn verlieben, sonst war sie dem Untergang geweiht. Sie musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass sie Harrys Freundin war. Dass sie auf der Seite von Dumbledore stand. Und dass Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser war. Niemals durfte sie das vergessen.

* * *

 

„… und dann blitze es noch einmal und ich bin wieder auf dem Bett gelandet!“

Hermine konnte nicht fassen, was ihre beiden besten Freunde ihr da gerade auf dem Weg ins Dorf erzählten. Hatte Harry wirklich einen Zauberspruch an Ron ausprobiert, dessen Wirkung er nicht kannte? Wie konnte er nur so verantwortungslos sein?

Mit missbilligender Miene hakte sie nach: „War dieser Zauber ganz zufällig auch aus diesem Zaubertrankbuch von dir?“

Sie konnte sehen, dass Harry genervt von ihrer Frage war, entsprechend unfreundlich fiel seine Antwort aus: „Du musst immer alles runtermachen, was?“

Es verletzte sie, wie ablehnend die Jungs waren, sobald sie versuchte, rational an eine Sache ranzugehen, doch sie blieb stur: „War er aus dem Buch?“

„Nun … jaah, schon, na und?“

Verzweifelt warf sie die Hände in die Luft: „Du hast also beschlossen, eine unbekannte, handgeschriebene Zauberformel auszuprobieren und einfach mal zu sehen, was passiert?“

Harrys Antwort war nicht nur ausweichend, sondern brachte Hermine auch noch mehr zur Weißglut: „Warum ist es wichtig, ob sie handgeschrieben ist?“

„Weil sie wahrscheinlich nicht vom Zaubereiministerium genehmigt ist!“, erklärte sie und hoffte, dass ihr Tonfall deutlich machte, was sie davon hielt, dass die Jungs sich dieses Umstandes offenbar nicht bewusst waren. Um ihr Argument noch zu stärken, fügte sie hinzu: „Und außerdem weil ich allmählich glaube, dass dieser komische Prinz ein bisschen zwielichtig war.“

Natürlich wehrten beide sofort ab, insbesondere Ron schien sich gar keine Gedanken zu machen: „Das war doch nur ein Jux! Nur ein Jux, Hermine, nichts weiter!“

Fassungslos starrte sie ihre Freunde an. Erinnerten sie sich denn nicht mehr, wo sie alle diesen Zauber schon einmal gesehen hatten? Mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut verlangte sie zu wissen: „Wer verwendet Zeit und Energie darauf, solche Zauber zu erfinden?“

Doch auch diese Frage brachte nicht das erhoffte Ergebnis, da Ron sofort eine Antwort parat hatte: „Fred und George, das ist genau ihr Ding. Und …“

„Mein Dad!“, fügte Harry hinzu. Überrascht schaute Hermine ihn an – wie konnte er sowas über seinen lange verstorbenen Vater wissen? Achselzuckend meinte Harry: „Ich – Lupin hat es mir gesagt.“

Seufzend beschloss Hermine, ihren beiden Freunden die Augen zu öffnen: „Dein Dad mag ihn vielleicht verwendet haben, Harry, aber nicht als Einziger. Wir haben eine ganze Menge Leute gesehen, die ihn eingesetzt haben, falls du das vergessen hast. Leute in der Luft baumeln lassen. Sie schweben lassen, im Schlaf, hilflos.“

Der geschockte Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht gab Hermine die Hoffnung, endlich zu ihm durchgedrungen zu sein, doch sie hatte zu früh gehofft. Ron gab sich trotzig: „Das war was anderes. Die haben ihn missbraucht. Harry und sein Dad haben nur einen Jux gemacht. Du magst den Prinzen nicht, Hermine, weil er in Zaubertränke besser ist als du.“

Gegen ihren Willen lief Hermine rot an. Natürlich, dass sie von Anfang an so negativ auf ihn reagiert hatte, hatte daran gelegen, dass sie in ihrem Stolz verletzt war, das wusste sie. Aber je mehr sie über das Zaubertränkebuch erfahren hatte, umso unguter war ihr Gefühl geworden. Hitzig erwiderte sie: „Das hat damit nichts zu tun! Ich finde nur, dass es sehr verantwortungslos ist, einfach irgendwelche Zauber auszuprobieren, wenn man nicht einmal weiß, wofür sie gedacht sind, und hör endlich auf, vom Prinzen zu reden, als wäre das sein Titel, ich wette, das ist nur ein bescheuerter Spitzname, und ich hab nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er ein besonders netter Mensch gewesen.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du darauf kommst!“, gab Harry zurück, der langsam wirklich wütend wirkte. „Wenn er ein angehender Todesser gewesen wäre, dann hätte er wohl nicht damit geprahlt, ein Halbblut zu sein, oder?“

Hermine konnte über so viel Naivität nur den Kopf schütteln: „Die Todesser können nicht alle reinblütig sein, es gibt nicht mehr genügend reinblütige Zauberer. Ich schätze, die meisten von ihnen sind Halbblüter, die so tun, als wären sie Reinblüter. Die hassen nur Muffelstämmige, dich und Ron würden sie mit offenen Armen aufnehmen.“

Nun war es Ron, der wütend reagierte: „Die würden mich nie im Leben als Todesser nehmen! Meine ganze Familie besteht aus Blutsverrätern! Das ist für die Todesser genauso schlimm wie Muggelstämmige!“

„Und mich hätten sie liebend gern!“, stimmte Harry sarkastisch mit ein. „Wir wären die besten Kumpels, wenn sie mich nicht dauernd erledigen wollten.“

Gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine nun doch lachen. Und ehe sie ihren Streit fortsetzen konnten, holte Ginny sie auf dem Weg ins Dorf hinunter ein und übergab Harry eine Schriftrolle.

„Das ist von Dumbledore“, erklärte Harry, „die nächste Stunde ist Montagabend.“

Ginny nickte allen noch freundlich zu, dann eilte sie mit den Worten, dass Dean schon auf sie wartete, davon. Hermine entging nicht, wie Harry ihr traurig nachsah, doch sie verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Nichts war besser geeignet, eine Männerfreundschaft zu zerstören, als wenn der beste Kumpel sich in die kleine Schwester verliebte. Falls Ron von Harrys Gefühlen nicht wusste, würde sie es ihm nicht auf die Nase binden.

* * *

 

Rückblickend betrachtet war dieser Tag in Hogsmeade eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen. Nicht nur, dass sie sich am Morgen mit Ron und Harry schon wieder über den Halbblutprinzen gestritten hatte – dass geschah deutlich zu oft in letzter Zeit! – nein, dann war auch noch die Sache mit Katie Bell passiert. Wer hatte ihr dieses verfluchte Amulett gegeben? Und wem sollte sie es überbringen?

Und vor allem: War an Harrys Verdacht, dass es Malfoy gewesen sein könnte, irgendetwas dran? Sie hatten ihn in den Sommerferien bei Borgin & Burke gesehen, doch sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass er dieses Amulett nicht gekauft hatte, auch wenn es sich zum Zeitpunkt seines Besuchs dort befunden hatte. Dennoch, der Zufall war einfach zu … zufällig.

Kopfschüttelnd starrte sie aus dem Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers hinunter auf den Innenhof des Schlosses. Der Oktober kündigte sich deutlich an und so war es zu dieser frühen Abendstunde bereits dunkel. Nur noch wenige Schüler waren zu sehen, die meisten hatten sich in die wohlige Wärme des Schlosses zurückgezogen. Sie selbst hatte schnell das Weite gesucht, als Ron und Harry selbst im Gemeinschaftsraum noch nicht gerade leise über den Vorfall – und ihren Verdacht gegen Malfoy – diskutieren mussten. Wieso nervten die beiden sie dieses Jahr nur so?

Seufzend kehrte sie zu ihrem Bett zurück, zog ihre Schreibunterlage, Pergament und Feder hervor, um ihre Gedanken zu Papier zu bringen. Sie würde Lucius schreiben. Natürlich konnte sie ihm nicht trauen, doch falls er irgendwie mit seinem Sohn unter einer Decke steckte, wären die Neuigkeiten vom heutigen Vorfall nicht neu für ihn – und wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was sein Sohn trieb, würde er zumindest vielleicht nachfragen. Sie war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass Draco unschuldig war – er war nicht mal in Hogsmeade gewesen heute! – dennoch, sicher war sicher.

_Lucius._

_Heute hat sich etwas Merkwürdiges in Hogwarts zugetragen. Ich sitze hier alleine in meinem Bett, einige Stunden nach dem Ereignis und bin noch immer völlig geschockt._

Sie zwirbelte die Feder durch ihre Finger. Sollte sie ihm wirklich schreiben? Sollte sie sich ihm wirklich auf diese Weise öffnen?

_Eine Mitschülerin wurde von einem Fluch getroffen, der auf einem Amulett lag. Zumindest ist das die Annahme. Sie hatte Glück, dass sie überlebt hat._

Wieder hielt sie inne. Wenn sie ein Vater wäre, was würde sie davon halten, wenn eine mehr oder minder fremde Person ankäme und einfach fragte, ob man dem eigenen Sohn so einen Angriff, ja, einen Mordversuch zutrauen würde?

_Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das Angriffsziel war, eher, dass sie verhext wurde, um als Überbringerin zu dienen. Der eigentliche Empfänger ist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt unbekannt._

Sie holte tief Luft. Wenn er ihr ihre Neugier und die Vorwürfe übelnahm, wäre sie ihn zumindest los. Was sollte er ihr schon antun, über die Entfernung hinweg, von Malfoy Manor aus?

Ich zähle dir jetzt einige weitere Fakten auf, die nicht allgemein bekannt sind zu diesen Umständen – mache daraus, was du magst. Ich wäre dir zutiefst dankbar, wenn du mir deine Einschätzung mitteilen würdest.

_Während der Sommerferien, die ich, wie du ja nur zu gut weißt, in der Winkelgasse verbracht habe, habe ich zufällig deinen Sohn bei Borgin & Burke gesehen. Ich schnappte rein zufällig einen Teil seiner Unterhaltung mit dem Verkäufer auf – er hat offensichtlich ein Objekt erworben, das er nicht direkt mitnehmen wollte, das ihm aber nach Hogwarts geliefert werden sollte. An diesem Tag war das Amulett, das heute meine Mitschülerin verflucht hat, bei Borgin & Burke. Dein Sohn selbst war heute nicht in Hogsmeade, wo der Angriff heute stattgefunden hatte. Er musste nachsitzen, da er offenbar mit seinen Hausaufgaben nachlässig geworden ist._

Hermine entließ zischend die Luft, die sie unbewusst angehalten hatte. Ja, das klang vernünftig und nicht nach einem Vorwurf. Natürlich würde Lucius wissen, worauf sie anspielte, aber neutraler konnte sie es nicht formulieren, ohne am Ende gar nichts zu sagen.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihre Fingernägel. Sollte sie noch einige Zeilen über ihr letztes Treffen verlieren? Es wäre vermutlich beleidigend, wenn sie es nicht täte. Doch was gab es da zu sagen? Sie wusste schließlich immer noch nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, dass sie sich in seinen Armen während des Schlafens so wohl gefühlt hatte.

_Unsere gemeinsame Nacht letzten Samstag war … atemberaubend. Es fällt mir schwer, dir Komplimente zu machen, da ich weiß, dass sie dein ohnehin schon zu aufgeblasenes Ego noch weiter stärken, doch in diesem Fall wäre alles andere eine Lüge. Ich habe nur eine Bitte: Lass das nächste Mal nicht zu, dass ich in deinen Armen einschlafe. Das ist unangebracht, es überschreitet eine Grenze, die ich zu überschreiten nicht gewillt bin._

Er war ihr vermutlich dankbar, dass sie von selbst dieses Thema ansprach, immerhin waren die wenigsten Männer von Schmuseeinheiten nach dem Sex begeistert. Zumindest sagte man so.

_Ich kann dir vorerst keinen neuen Termin nennen. Nach dem Angriff auf meine Mitschülerin ist alles zu aufgeregt._

_J._

* * *

 

Er hätte wütend auf sie sein müssen, ihr deutlich sagen, dass sie kein Recht hatte, seinem Sohn einen Mordversuch zu unterstellen. Doch er konnte nicht. Weil er wusste, dass sie mit ihrem angedeuteten Verdacht richtig lag.

_Verdammt, Draco, was tust du?_

Er hatte die Rechnung von Borgin & Burke gesehen, hatte sich darüber gewundert, warum sein Sohn ein Vermögen für einen Kleiderschrank und eine Halskette ausgeben wollte, doch er hatte nicht weiter nachgefragt. Draco war aus dem Alter raus, in dem er das Geld der Familie für sinnlose Dinge ausgab, und er verstand die finanzielle Situation nach seiner Beinahe-Inhaftierung in Azkaban nur zu gut. Sein Sohn hätte diese Dinge nicht gekauft, wenn es nicht eine größere Bedeutung gehabt hätte.

Hätte er doch damals nur nachgefragt, was er damit wollte.

Genervt ließ Lucius Malfoy die Kaffeetasse sinken. Er hasste es, bereits am frühen Morgen Post zu erhalten, die seine Laune nachhaltig verdarb. Er konnte nicht länger leugnen, dass alles darauf hindeutete, dass sein eigener Sohn inzwischen ein Todesser war – und nicht nur einer der vielen Mitläufer, sondern tatsächlich aktiv, einer, der Aufgaben übernahm. Das gefiel ihm nicht.

Insbesondere, wenn seine Aufgabe offensichtlich in Mord bestand. Es war eine Aufgabe, die für einen Jungen wie ihn zu groß war. Er würde scheitern. Dieser Versuch war gescheitert. Und wenn er keinen weiteren, erfolgreichen Versuch unternehmen würde, würde der Dunkle Lord ihn bestrafen.

_Er will mich bestrafen. Durch meinen Sohn._

Wütend ballte Lucius seine Fäuste. Dieser verdammte Potter. Wenn er damals in der Mysteriumsabteilung nicht diese verdammte Prophezeiung zerstört hätte, wäre alles gut gewesen. Warum war er auch mit Freunden aufgetaucht? Und warum konnten diese gerade sechzehnjährigen Bälger so gut kämpfen?

Angestrengt atmete er aus. Es war sein Versagen. Dass der Dunkle Lord seinen Sohn da reingezogen hatte, war ebenso typisch für ihn wie unverzeihlich. Hatte er ihn nicht genug damit gestraft, dass sein einstmals loyalster Anhänger nun unwichtig und beinahe ausgestoßen war? Musste er sich darüber hinaus noch an ihm rächen? Was war nur aus der Malfoy-Familie geworden? Er hatte es geschafft, von jetzt auf gleich alles zu ruinieren, was seine Vorfahren je aufgebaut hatten. Verachtenswert.

_Du kannst Draco eh nicht helfen. Wenn du beim Dunklen Lord seinetwegen vorsprichst, wird er sich nur bestätigt sehen und Draco noch mehr quälen. Du bist zum Zusehen verdammt._

Rastlos stand er auf. Dieses riesige Haus war zu groß für eine Person, selbst mit den vielen Hauselfen, die hin und wieder kurz auftauchten und dann wieder verschwanden. Er brauchte Gesellschaft. Er brauchte Ablenkung.

Entschlossenen Schrittes ging Lucius aus dem Speisesaal, durchquerte die Eingangshalle und steuerte auf sein Arbeitszimmer zu. Ein bisschen berauschender Austausch mit Jean war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Ihren Brief fest in der Hand ließ er sich auf seinen Sessel sinken, zog einen Bogen frischen Pergaments hervor, griff nach seiner bevorzugten Schreibfeder und setzte an.

_Verehrte Jean!_

_Deine Worte haben mich tief getroffen. Wie kannst du so kalt sein, mich des Bettes verweisen zu wollen, und gleichzeitig so heiß, mich genau dort immer wieder hinzulocken? Du bist wahrlich eine abgebrühte Frau, dass du so mit den Gefühlen eines Mannes spielen kannst. Und noch dazu einem Mann wie mir, der nicht mehr standhaft genug ist, deinen Spielen etwas entgegen zu setzen._

_Ich kann dich deswegen nur demütig ersuchen, deine Worte noch einmal zu überdenken. Bin ich dir wirklich nicht mehr wert als der bloße Sex? Können wir nicht darüber hinaus zusammen einige Momente der Zweisamkeit genießen? Welche sechzehnjährige Frau kann so eiskalt einfach ihren Liebhaber von der Bettkante stoßen, sobald er ihr gegeben hat, weswegen sie gekommen ist? Siehst du nicht, dass du mir damit das Herz brichst?_

_Habe ich gar ein männerverschlingendes Monster geschaffen, das sich nicht nur an mir, sondern an den vielen anderen, so viel jüngeren Männern im Schloss vergeht, da ihr Appetit maßlos ist? Ist das der Grund, warum du nicht mehr Zeit als nötig auf mich verschwenden willst?_

_Hast du dich gar in den wenigen Wochen, seit ich dich kennen gelernt habe, von einem unschuldigen Engel in eine femme fatale entwickelt?_

_Bist du eine Schlampe geworden?_

_Zutiefst verletzt, besorgt und verzweifelt,_   
_L._

Selbstzufrieden grinste Lucius auf die letzten Zeilen. Er war mehr als gespannt auf ihre Reaktion. Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie sie seine übertrieben emotionalen Sätze überflog, immer wieder wegwerfende Handbewegungen machte, weil sie ihm die Komplimente und seine Abhängigkeit von ihr sowieso nicht glaubte – und wie sie dann bei seinen letzten Worten stocken würde. Die Augen aufgerissen, mit offenem Mund das eine Wort anstarren würde. Vermutlich würde sie dann mit einem lauten Fluch den Brief von sich schleudern. Voller Hass beschließen, ihm nicht mehr zu schreiben, ihn zu ignorieren, ihn aus ihrem Leben zu streichen.

Und am Ende würde sie ihm doch schreiben, weil er ihren Stolz verletzt hatte, weil sie sich verteidigend wollte, weil sie sich beleidigt fühlte und das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte. Wie eine echte Löwin.

Und dann, wenn sie schon fast fertig war mit ihrem Brief, würde ihr aufgehen, dass er ihre Bitte, den Vorfall in Hogsmeade zu beurteilen, ignoriert hatte. Sie würde beschämt sein darüber, dass er sie mit seinen Worten so provoziert hatte, dass sie vollkommen egoistisch nur noch auf ihren Stolz geschaut hatte, anstatt sich dem eigentlich so viel wichtigeren zu widmen.

Er grinste noch breiter. Junge Frauen waren so leicht zu durchschauen und zu manipulieren.

Und mit Draco würde er reden, wenn er über Weihnachten nach Hause kam. Ehe sie sich nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen, konnte er eh wenig ausrichten.


	9. Lass uns spielen

Er wollte sie provozieren. So viel verstand Hermine. Sie war nicht dumm, auch wenn sie mit ihren siebzehn Jahren deutlich jünger war als er. Sie wusste auch, dass es gerade seine provokante Art war, die sie immer wieder schwach werden ließ. Er war einfach so selbstbewusst. Nicht aufgesetzt cool, wie sie es mehr und mehr bei ihren Schulkameraden entdeckte, sondern wirklich selbstbewusst, wie es ein Mann jenseits der Vierzig eben war. Es machte ihn unglaublich anziehend.

Doch der Brief sagte ihr noch mehr, denn die Dinge, über die er nicht gesprochen hatte, waren viel interessanter. Er hatte sie nicht nur provozieren wollen, um erneut ihre Hormone durcheinander zu bringen, sondern auch, um davon abzulenken, dass er den eigentlichen Anlass ihres Briefes vollständig ignoriert hatte. Kein Wort zu Draco. Kein Wort zu ihren mehr als direkten Anschuldigungen, dass Draco ein Mörder sein könnte. Und das sprach Bände.

Wenn nämlich Lucius Malfoy ernsthaft empört gewesen wäre, weil an ihren Vorwürfen rein gar nichts Wahres war, dann hätte er sicherlich nicht mit einem flirtenden Brief geantwortet. Dass er geschrieben hatte, was sie gerade gelesen hatte, konnte nur eines bedeuten: Er wusste Bescheid.

Frustriert fuhr Hermine sich durch ihre Haare. Ihre Zimmergenossinnen waren noch beim Frühstück, doch sie selbst hatte diesen Sonntag genutzt, um früh aufzustehen. Dann war der Brief gekommen und sie hatte sich sofort auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, die Vorhänge zugemacht und gelesen.

Jetzt wusste sie nicht, ob sie wütend auf sich oder enttäuscht von Lucius sein sollte.

Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Er war immer noch ein Todesser, natürlich würde er sich an geheimen Mordplänen beteiligen. Sie war naiv gewesen zu glauben, dass er sich vielleicht geändert haben könnte, nachdem er bei Voldemort in Ungnade gefallen war.

Das sagte sich Hermine immer wieder, wie ein Mantra, doch sie spürte, sie konnte es nicht glauben. Der Lucius Malfoy, der ihr vor Wochen im Tropfenden Kessel begegnet war, hatte offen gewirkt. Nicht unbedingt vertrauenswürdig, aber doch so, dass sie seinen Worten Glauben schenken musste. Sein Kontakt zu Draco dürfte in der Realität tatsächlich gering ausfallen. Wusste er am Ende vielleicht doch nicht Bescheid, aber ahnte, dass ihre Vorwürfe der Wahrheit nahe kamen?

Verbissen kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe. Es half alles nichts, sie musste ihn wiedersehen. In den Briefen spielte er sein Spiel bis zur Perfektion, da würde sie niemals an ihn rankommen. Aber vielleicht, wenn sie gemeinsam im Bett lagen, er noch völlig geschafft vom Sex und gut gelaunt, vielleicht würde er dann eher etwas sagen, mit dem sie was anfangen konnte.

_Bist du eine Schlampe geworden?_

Die Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf nach. Die Frage war so lächerlich, dass sie tatsächlich grinsen musste. Natürlich wusste auch Lucius, dass sie weit davon entfernt war. Er wollte sie nur reizen. Zuckerbrot und Peitsche, sie kannte das Muster. Sie wusste, wie schnell das gefährlich werden konnte, doch solange sie selbst Freude daran hatte und seine Beleidigungen ihr nicht wehtaten, sah sie sich nicht in Gefahr.

Sie wollte, nein, sie musste herausfinden, wie viel Lucius tatsächlich wusste. Sollte Draco tatsächlich hinter dem Mordversuch stecken, und sollte sein Vater wirklich darin verwickelt sein, konnte sie nicht länger mit gutem Gewissen geheime Treffen vereinbaren. Egal, wie viel Wahres an seinen Äußerungen über seine eigene Position war, sie durfte das nicht ignorieren. Je früher sie herausfand, wie viel er wusste, umso besser.

Wie also sollte sie auf diesen provokanten Brief antworten? So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, seiner erfahrenen Rhetorik war sie nicht gewachsen. Vielleicht sollte sie gar nicht darauf eingehen? Ein Grinsen stahl sich trotz der ernsten Situation auf ihre Lippen. Anstatt sich auf ein Duell mit ihm einzulassen, dass sie nicht gewinnen konnte, könnte sie sich das Leben auch viel einfacher machen. Er warf ihr im Scherz vor, eine Schlampe zu sein, die ihn nur für Sex ins Bett locken wollte? Dann würde er auch genau das bekommen.

* * *

 

_Samstag, 20 Uhr, Eberkopf._

_J._

Irritiert starrte Lucius auf den Brief. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Kürze. Hatte sie ihm wirklich nicht mehr zu sagen? War sie wütend, weil er ihre Fragen ignoriert hatte? Oder hatte er sie wirklich so sehr unterschätzt, dass sie in ihm nicht mehr als einen gefälligen Sexpartner sah, zu dem sie nichts mehr zu sagen hatte? Nachdenklich tippte er sich mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen die Lippen.

Wie konnte ein junges Mädchen so ein Rätsel sein? Er hatte Erfahrung darin, Frauen zu verführen, gewiss, aber dieses Schulmädchen bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Sie spielte nicht nach den üblichen Regeln. Er schmunzelte. Die üblichen Regeln. Woher sollte ein Mädchen wie sie die üblichen Regeln auch kennen? Sie hatte sich auf seinen Flirt eingelassen und war ihm ins Bett gefolgt, aber unter völlig anderen Vorzeichen als andere Frauen. Sie hatte mit Stolz auf seine Briefe reagiert, aber dennoch war zwischen den Zeilen immer durchgeklungen, dass sie sich ihrer Sache nicht ganz sicher war. Sie kannte die Regeln gar nicht, also reagierte sie unvorhergesehen.

Das sollte ihn nicht stören. Er bekam guten Sex, ohne sich anstrengen zu müssen. Dass sie ihn nicht weiter über seinen Sohn befragt hatte, war ein gutes Zeichen.

* * *

 

Immer wieder wischte Hermine ihre schweißnassen Hände am Bettlaken ab. Lucius Malfoy hatte den Termin bestätigt, sie hatte daraufhin eigenständig ein Zimmer im Eberkopf gebucht, auf falschen Namen und ohne sich zu erkennen zu geben. Sie war deutlich vor ihm eingetroffen, um alle Vorkehrungen treffen zu können, doch die Warterei jetzt machte sie nervös. Sie betete, dass sie sich nicht blamierte. Es kostete sie alle Willenskraft, nicht tiefrot anzulaufen und einfach wieder zu verschwinden. Sie wollte ihn um den Verstand bringen vor Lust, damit er seine Deckung fallen ließ, aber sie war sich unsicher, ob ihre Vorstellung von Sexspielchen seinen Geschmack treffen würden.

Und überhaupt. Der kurze Faltenrock, der kaum mehr als ein Gürtel war, die weiße Bluse, die am Ende des Rippenbogens zusammengeknotet war, ihr zu zwei Zöpfen geflochtenes Haar – sie kam sich vor, als wäre sie einem Erotikkatalog entsprungen. Machten Menschen sowas im echten Leben überhaupt? Hatte sie es übertrieben mit ihrer Verkleidung? Sie hatte sich in der Bibliothek intensiv belesen zu dem Thema und war zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass Männer es durchaus mochten, wenn man sich unschuldig und unerfahren gab. Es sprach wohl irgendeinen uralten Machtinstinkt in ihnen an. Sie hatte die Erklärungen nicht wirklich verstanden, doch das Wort Macht hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt. Kaum ein anderes Wort verband sie so stark mit Lucius Malfoy wie Macht. Er war stets als dieser unberührbare, reiche Familienvater erschienen, der überall in der Politik seine Finger im Spiel hatte und es genoss, an jeder Stelle seine Macht zu demonstrieren. Gewiss würde er Gefallen an ihrer Idee finden?

Als sie das Geräusch schwerer Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, beschleunigte sich Hermines Herzschlag. Es war soweit. Ihr Mund wurde trocken, während ihr gleichzeitig der kalte Schweiß ausbrach. Die Vorstellungen über das, was hoffentlich an diesem Abend in diesem Zimmer geschehen würde, alleine reichten aus, um ihr die Hitze zwischen die Beine zu treiben. Sie durfte nur keine Angst zeigen. Kein Zögern.

Rasch warf sie sich in Position und wartete darauf, dass Lucius Malfoy eintrat.

Das Bild, das sich Lucius bot, als er den abgesprochenen Raum betrat, ließ ihn noch im Türrahmen verharren. Auf dem schäbigen Doppelbett vor ihm lag ein Schulmädchen auf dem Bauch, vor sich ein dickes Buch, die Knie angewinkelt, die Schienbeine in der Luft überkreuzt, völlig in der Lektüre vertieft.

Rasch schloss er die Tür hinter sich und nahm das Bild vollständig in sich auf. Ein Rock, der nur gerade so den Hintern bedeckte, dunkle Kniestrümpfe, geflochtenes Haar, eine kurze, durchsichtige Bluse. Er sollte sich schämen dafür, wie sehr ihn der Anblick erregte. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie sich das Outfit selbst überlegt hatte, und alle Reue verschwand.

„Jean“, sagte er knapp zur Begrüßung, während er seinen Mantel über den einen Stuhl im Zimmer legte.

Jetzt hob sie endlich den Blick von ihrem Buch. Sie richtete sich auf, setzte sich auf ihre Fersen, die Schenkel gespreizt, sodass sie ihre Hände dazwischen auf dem Bett abstützen konnte, und schaute vorsichtig zu ihm hoch: „Mr. Malfoy.“

Er stutzte. Sie waren doch über diese höfliche Ansprache schon hinaus? Aber sofort begriff er. Auch das gehörte offensichtlich zu dem Spiel, das sie sich für heute überlegt hatte. Wenn sie spielen wollte, er würde nicht Nein sagen. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über sie wandern. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, die Pupillen geweitet – aber da war auch ein leichtes Zittern in ihren Armen. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Seine süße, kleine Jean wollte spielen, aber ihre Unsicherheit schimmerte trotzdem durch. Sie war offensichtlich nervös. Am liebsten hätte er sie in die Arme geschlossen dafür, dass sie sich so für ihn bemühte. Es war niedlich und es gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl, dass sie trotz all ihrer Unerfahrenheit ihre eigene Sexualität erkunden wollte. Mit ihm.

Er entschied, dass er sie nicht weiter dort auf dem Bett in ihrer Nervosität schmoren lassen wollte. Mit zwei langen Schritten trat er vor sie und legte einen seine Finger auf ihre Wange: „Es gefällt mir, dich so engagiert beim Lernen zu sehen, Jean.“

Der Schauer, der ihr über den Rücken lief, und die Erleichterung, die sich in ihren Augen spiegelte, waren unübersehbar. Er lächelte auf sie hinab. Sie war mutig heute und er würde sie definitiv dafür belohnen. Langsam strich er mit seinem Finger über ihre Wange zu ihrem Mund, wo er dann mit seinem Daumen über ihre Unterlippe fuhr. Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich und mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete sie den Mund und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über seinen Daumen.

Fasziniert schaute Lucius zu, wie sie seinen Daumen zwischen ihre Lippen nahm, in ihrer heißen, feuchten Mundhöhle mit ihrer Zunge darüber fuhr, ihn massierte, ohne für eine Sekunde ihren Blick von seinen Augen abzuwenden. Fest presste er seine Kiefer zusammen, um nicht unwillkürlich zu stöhnen bei diesem erotischen Anblick.

„Es ist mein größtes Verlangen, Neues zu lernen, Mr. Malfoy“, hauchte Jean schließlich, nachdem er seinen Daumen wieder zurückgezogen hatte. Die Art, wie sie sich danach über die Lippen leckte, ließ einen Schauer der Lust über Lucius‘ Körper rinnen. Ob sie damit das meinte, was er glaubte? Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.

Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, griff er nach seinem Gürtel und begann, ihn ganz langsam zu öffnen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinen Händen, doch sie protestierte nicht. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Er hatte sie belohnen wollen, aber ganz offensichtlich wollte sie erst ihm einen Gefallen tun. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er die Knöpfe seiner Hose und schob sie ein Stück runter, um sein bereits steifes Glied zu befreien.

Ihre Augen waren groß geworden bei seinem Anblick, doch sie schien nicht abgestoßen zu sein. Kurz flackerte ihr Blick hoch zu ihm, voller Unsicherheit, voller Fragen. Lächelnd legte Lucius ihr seine linke Hand auf die Wange, während er mit der rechten seinen Schwanz umfasste: „Mach den Mund auf, Jean. Schön weit auf.“

Noch einmal flackerte ihr Blick unsicher zu ihm hoch, noch einmal leckte sie sich nervös über die Lippen, doch dann kam sie der Aufforderung nach. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Zunge über das Ende seines Glieds streichen. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. Bei Merlin, so hatte er sich diesen Abend wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Langsam beugte sie sich vor, den Mund weit geöffnet, dann schlossen sich ihre Lippen um ihn. Heiße Feuchte umfing ihn. Wieder stöhnte Lucius auf.

Zögernd strich ihre Zunge über ihn, während sie zugleich begann, ihren Kopf langsam vor und zurück zu bewegen. Seine Hand, die zuvor auf ihrer Wange gelegen hatte, wanderte weiter und griff einen ihrer dicken, geflochtenen Zöpfe. Er kämpfte mit sich, sie nicht einfach zu packen und ihr ein Tempo vorzuschreiben, das ihm gefiel. Sie wollte lernen, also würde er sich zusammenreißen.

„Gib mir deine Hand“, presste er mühsam hervor. Sie hob ihre rechte Hand, die er sofort sanft ergriff und um seinen Schwanz legte. Vorsichtig zeigte er ihr, welche Bewegung ihm gefiel, wie fest sie zupacken konnte, dann ließ er sie los. Nur kurz zögerte sie, dann passten sich die Bewegungen ihrer Hand und ihres Kopfes aneinander an. Ohne Unterlass fuhr sie über seine harte Länge, während ihre Zunge zunehmend mutiger um den Teil seines Schwanzes tanzte, der tief in ihrem Mund steckte. Es war Lucius egal, dass er jetzt laut stöhnte und keuchte. Der Anblick ihrer vollen Lippen, die sich um sein Glied schlossen, und der kleinen Hand, die unaufhörlich pumpte, war zu erotisch.

Hermines Blick wanderte hoch. Die Geräusche, die dieser Mann von sich gab, zusammen mit dem intensiven Blick, der auf ihrem Mund lag, trieben ihr die Hitze zwischen die Beine. Sie hatte schon oft von Oralsex gehört, aber nie gedacht, dass es für die Frau so erregend sein könnte, das Glied eines Mannes im Mund zu haben. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass das eklig wäre. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Es war so intim und die Tatsache, dass sie einen erfahrenen Mann wie Lucius Malfoy alleine mit ihrem Mund und ihrer Hand so viel Lust bereiten konnte, dass er hilflos stöhnte, setzte ihren eigenen Körper in Flammen. Ein nachdrückliches Pochen breitete sich zwischen ihren Beinen aus. Ihr Körper verlangte Aufmerksamkeit, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie nicht gleichzeitig ihn und sich selbst befriedigen könnte. Ein Wimmern entrang sich ihrer Kehle.

„Stopp“, keuchte Lucius plötzlich und zog ihren Kopf von sich weg. Irritiert starrte Hermine zu ihm hinauf. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen erklärte er: „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass diese Nacht vorbei ist, ehe sie anfängt.“

Die Erkenntnis, dass er beinahe in ihrem Mund gekommen wäre, einfach nur durch ihre Zunge und ihre Hand, berauschte Hermine. Entsprechend beschwerte sie sich nicht, als Lucius sie grob im Nacken packte und zu sich hochzog, um ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Im Gegenteil, nur zu willig öffnete sie ihre Lippen und rieb mit ihrer Zunge über seine. Ein Stöhnen stieg aus den Tiefen ihres Körpers auf, so tief und gierig, dass Hermine unwillkürlich rot wurde.

„Du lernst schnell“, raunte Lucius mit samtweicher Stimme in ihr Ohr. Seine Hände hatten ihren Nacken verlassen und waren hinuntergewandert zu ihrem kaum bedeckten Po. Ohne zu zögern fuhr er tiefer, bis zwei seiner Finger zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu liegen kamen. Er lachte leise: „So feucht für mich, Jean?“

„Mr. Malfoy“, wimmerte Hermine, während ihre Hüften sich wie von selbst in die Berührung pressten: „Bitte! Bitte …“

Wieder lachte er dunkel, doch er quälte sie nicht weiter. Er zog ihren Slip ein Stück runter, dann drang er erst mit einem, dann zwei Fingern tief in sie ein. Ein unartikuliertes Röcheln entfuhr Hermine. Beschämt vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und klammerte sich mit ihren Händen an sein Hemd. Mit seinen Fingern in ihr wurde ihr erst bewusst, wie feucht sie wirklich war. Seine Bewegungen waren göttlich. Seufzend und stöhnend schmiegte sie sich an ihn.

Viel zu schnell entzog er sich ihr wieder. Frustriert packte sie sein Handgelenk, um seine Finger zurückzuführen, doch er lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf: „Langsam, meine Hübsche. Komm, leg dich hin.“

Widerwillig ließ sie zu, dass er ihr das Höschen auszog und sie dann auf das Bett zurückdrückte. Ihre Beine hingen die Bettkante hinunter, doch anstatt sich zu ihr auf das Bett zu legen, ging Lucius vor ihr auf die Knie. Erst, als er sachte ihre Schenkel weiter auseinander schob, ging Hermine auf, was er vorhatte. Unwillkürlich presste sie die Knie wieder zusammen: „Nein. Nicht … Mr. Malfoy, nicht. Ich glaube nicht …“

Beruhigend strich er an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel entlang: „Entspann dich, Jean. Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich schämen musst. Vertrau mir. Ich verspreche dir, dass es das wert ist. Vertrau mir.“

Hektisch atmete sie ein und aus. Sie war so erregt, sie sehnte sich nach seiner Berührung. Doch die Vorstellung, dass er sie mit seinem Mund dort berühren würde – es machte sie panisch. Ekelte er sich nicht? Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen, um zu ihm hinab sehen zu können. Er schaute sie offen an, sein Blick ebenso lustverschleiert wie ihrer, aber auch selbstsicher und entschlossen. Tief holte sie Luft. Vielleicht hatte er Recht. Vielleicht sollte sie sich einfach fallen lassen und ihm vertrauen. Sie nickte einmal, dann ließ sie sich zurückfallen und öffnete ihre Beine wieder für ihn.

Als sie seine Lippen spürte, wusste sie, dass es sich gelohnt hatte.


End file.
